The Red Thread of Fate
by PFC Rice Man
Summary: Naruto meets Karin, a girl from Kusagakure being abused by Genin from Iwa and comes to her aid. What kind of adventures transpire for these two village rejects?
1. A Damsel in Distress

**A/N:** This fic will have a moderately strong Naruto, nice but still kinda assholey Sasuke, non fangirl Sakura Haruno. Naruto and Sasuke get along well but have that friendly rivalry we've seen before and Sasuke's mother survived the Uchiha massacre with him.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Damsel in Distress

 **-Forest of Death-**

The 44th training ground was a scary place to every shinobi who heard rumors of it. Whether you were an experienced Jonin or an ANBU there was no doubt the name of the place would be enough to send shivers down anyone's spine. It was infamous among the great villages for the dangers lurking inside of it. In the forest there were large snakes capable of eating a whole house in one gulp, giant centipedes that were large as buses and bears that were as big as Konoha's academy.

Not only did it's reputation of having oversized animals that loved to eat humans, it was infamous for being the hardest part of the Chunin exams whenever Konoha hosted them. Today was one of those days and it has been over a few hours since the exams began in the forest. We are taken to a certain part of the forest, somewhere along the southwest side and we see a Genin team hopping through the woods. Team seven from Konohagakure were on a mission in search of a heaven scroll which was needed alongside an earth scroll so they can pass this part of the Chunin exams. The team consisted of a girl with bright, pink hair, two boys of one which had raven hair and onyx eyes while the last member, a blonde, spiky-haired boy wearing a horrendous orange jump suit. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were their names.

''Jeez man we've been hopping for over an hour and haven't found squat! I just hope the other teams didn't get eaten by a snake or something.'' Naruto declared incredulously.

''Quiet down Naruto, maybe they're just taking a stealth approach because remember what that proctor said? It's an anything goes battle.'' Sakura quipped.

''Exactly dobe, keep it down you might scare off the other teams or worse, attract them to us with that loud mouth of yours and if that happens, we're letting you fight them.'' Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at Sasuke in annoyance but he knew his teammate was right. He did have a loud mouth and frankly he had hoped any of the other teams didn't hear him but wait, that was a good thing right? You want to enemy to come to you. The team had been on the move for a good few hours and Sasuke, being the one their sensei said had the qualities of a good leader decided that they should rest for a bit.

''Hn, we should rest guys I can tell you're both tired.'' said the Uchiha boy.

Sakura looked at Sasuke wondering why he had a change of plan all of a sudden. It was unusual of him to want to take breaks during missions, let alone the Chunin exams.

''Are you sure Sasuke? You said yourself that you wanted us to not rest because you want to complete this portion of the exams as quickly as possible, and with no trouble at all.''

The three of them landing on a massive tree branch several meters off of the ground and Sasuke turned to face the pink-haired girl.

''I've been thinking of what Kakashi-sensei said to us when we did the bell test. He was right, I never thought about the well-being of you guys and I want to say I'm sorry. Given what that weird proctor lady said this place does have an aura of pure danger in it so in my opinion, we need to rest as much as possible to have the energy to fight back against any of the other teams who will try to take our scroll from us. Remember, it's an anything goes battle meaning we are permitted to kill everyone if the need comes to it and we are fair game too.'' explained Sasuke.

Sakura and Naruto looked at their teammate in shock. The Uchiha boy was usually a quiet, stoic and a bit off an asshole and to see Kakashi's talk-no-jutsu about teamwork and the safety of your comrades get to him was a shocker. Nothing could get through him before they met the silver-haired Jonin.

''I'm glad to see an Uchiha be caring for once.'' Naruto teased with his tongue sticking out at him.

The semi-insult and compliment made a tic mark form on Sasuke's head and he placed a hand on Naruto's throat.

''You wanna be fed to the snakes dobe?'' He said in a menacing tone. He didn't really mean it as it was merely a facade to try and scare his teammate as evident by the friendly evil smile on his face.

Sakura giggled at the antics of her two teammates as they were always like this during their academy days.

''Okay you two cut it out. You're right Sasuke we really appreciate the break.'' She said sincerely.

''It's best too, I have a feeling that every team without a heaven scroll is gonna try and take out those with a heaven scroll. We'll need the energy and when we're done I think another good idea is for us to fan out and search for anyone with the scroll we need.'' Sasuke said.

Naruto raised his arm up as if he was asking an instructor a question.

''Oh oh! I have a question!"

''What is it Naruto?'' Sasuke asked.

''If we're gonna fan out and search can I go with Sak..''

''Nope, we're splitting up and going solo.'' the Uchiha interrupted.

''WHAT!? I don't want to be alone!" the blonde exclaimed.

Sasuke and Sakura laughed at their knuckleheaded teammate's complaining and found it amusing whenever he did complain.

''Don't worry Naruto you have your shadow clones to keep you company.'' Sakura giggled.

''Well, yeah you're right but it's not the same as you Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke flicked his teammate on the forehead to calm him down. It worked.

''Grr, stop doing that Sasuke.'' Naruto growled rubbing his forehead.

Sasuke turned and looked other direction. ''I'll stop flicking you on the forehead when you learn to stop being a little whiner baby...dobe.''

''Oh that's it, we're sparing after this is over Mr. Emo.'' Naruto retorted.

''Okay guys, that's enough.'' Sakura stepped in between her teammates to prevent them from mauling each other.

The three teammates sat on the tree branch and talked about plans for well over an hour before they decided to begin their plan of fanning out and searching for a heaven scroll.

''Remember, all the other teams from Konoha are not enemy even if they have the scroll we need. Consider all foreign shinobi as fair game and if they have what we need take it from them okay? If they have the same scroll as us destroy it to knock that team out of the exam.'' Sasuke said after going over their plan.

''Got it.'' Sakura and Naruto said.

Sasuke turned around to head off in the direction he wanted to head in and turned his head to look over his shoulder to give his teammates a last note.

''Last thing, try to avoid drawn out fights I don't want anyone to get hurt and if that happens, we'll be down a teammate, or a team and we'll fail the exams. Be careful out there.''

The Uchiha boy then leaped into the treetops before disappearing leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

''You think it was a good idea to let him keep the scroll?'' Naruto questioned.

''Yeah, he's a tough fighter and I highly doubt anyone's gonna get it from him. I should head out Naruto I'll see you later.''

The pinkette followed Sasuke's actions and headed in another direction as Naruto observed her.

 _''Well, guess I should head out too.''_ the blonde thought to himself.

 **-Konohagakure, Jonin rec room-**

''How do you think they're handling the forest Kurenai?'' A masked Jonin with silver hair asked.

A woman with long black hair and piercing red eyes smiled at the man.

''Honestly. I think they're going to be fine. We put our Genin through some rigorous training so I haven't a hint of worry Kakashi.'' Kurenai answered.

Another Jonin in the room smoking a cigarette nodded in agreement.

''Since I'm training the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho and if I remember correctly their dads destroyed their Chunin exams I'm very confident in their success. Though I hope Shikamaru doesn't get lazy when the preliminary comes around.'' The Jonin named Asuma said.

Kakashi knew that despite his team starting a bit rough during their first few missions he had the utmost faith in them. At first they didn't work well at all as a team but the more they spent time together and the more he lectured them about the values of teamwork he saw the true potential in them during a bell test he had them do the week before the exams to see if they were really taking in the knowledge of his lectures.

''I know my team can do it. I think they're the best and strongest out of the rookie nine. Uh, well I don't mean to brag or anything but, it's facts.'' Kakashi said in a matter of fact manner.

''I can't deny that Kakashi, Kiba is still too brash and sometimes he would just charge into a fight without thought. Shino is still not a very vocal team member as well as Hinata, but nonetheless I can sense the chemistry between the three of them.'' Kurenai inquired.

''I just hope Choji doesn't eat Ino or Shikamaru if he gets too hungry. I like the boy but he just focuses way too much on food than actual ninja training. What I fear most is Shikamaru being too lazy to fight the other teams.'' Asuma added.

''Oh yeah? I just hope Naruto and Sasuke don't maul each other to death since they've had a rivalry going back the very first time they laid eyes on each other.'' Kakashi said.

The three Jonin chuckled at their little inside jokes they had about their students but in all honesty they cared for their students and hoped for the best for them. Especially Kakashi when it came to Naruto.

''He reminds me so much of his dad guys and I'm glad Lord third accepted my proposal to train him. Sakura and Sasuke will also grow up to be fine shinobi, maybe even stronger than us.''

The other two Jonin smiled and they agreed with their colleague. Naruto had something special and they knew it when they laid their eyes on him for the first time.

''Hey Kakashi.'' Kurenai said.

''What's up?''

''Isn't Rin filing for joint leadership of your team? Sakura wants to be a great medic and since Rin is the best we have it would make sense. Plus, she had him as a sensei too.'' The red-eyed woman said.

''Yeah, she really wanted to be Naruto's sensei over me but Lord third wanted her to focus on leading the medical corps. I hope he accepts the proposal soon too because I know the team can be too much to handle sometimes. She'd make a great big sister to Naruto and Sakura and much like Sakura she'd keep my favorite blonde in check.''

The three Jonin continued to talk about their teams before heading out for a lunch break.

 **-Back at the Forest of Death-**

''Tch, man this is so stupid where the hell is everybody?'' Naruto whispered to himself as he hopped from one branch to another.

He continued on for another twenty minutes before deciding that he should stop and catch his breath.

 _''Seriously, I haven't caught wind of any other team in this place, is it really that freaking huge?!''_ The blonde thought in total exasperation.

He then heard what sounded like a girl screaming and like any other male with dignity in them he looked in the direction from which it came.

''Huh? Sounds like someone is in trouble!''

Naruto was about to head in the direction of the scream but he remembered something Sasuke had told him before they parted ways. ''Wait, Sasuke said if any other team was in trouble I should take advantage of them and see what scroll they have. If they didn't have a heaven scroll take them out and burn their earth scroll..''

The blonde thought that it was a bit harsh of Sasuke to do but this literally was a free-for-all between all the teams and while Sasuke was right, he still had it in him to go investigate. Being the gentleman he is he learned from Sakura growing up that to win a woman over is to help her when she's in need. Or so he thinks that what Sakura told him as he didn't really pay attention much.

 _''Well, it's a girl that's in trouble I have to help, I'm a gentleman so just this one time.''_

The blonde then headed in search of the source of the scream.

Elsewhere in the forest we see what appears to be a girl being cornered into a large tree trunk. She had red hair that was kept neat on one side and the other it was a bit unkempt. She had crimson eyes and a fair skin tone and wore glasses. Her headband identifying her as a kunoichi from Kusagakure.

''G-get away from me you creeps!" The girl shouted in fear.

A team of Iwa Genin that was all male had a look of sadism in their eyes. Whatever they were planning on doing to the poor girl was something far beyond a criminal act.

''Never thought Kusa could have such hot babes.'' One of the Iwa males said.

''I know, that cute face but my god is that red hair a huge turn off.'' Another one said.

''Bah who cares! We're gonna be here for five days so might as well take this chance with that fine piece of ass.'' The third one said.

''D-don't even think about it! Just leave me alone!'' screamed the girl.

''Sure, we'll leave you alone after we're done with you and take your scroll.'' The ringleader spat.

The three creeps inched their way closer to Karin and they eyed her and the scroll. Mostly pure carnal pleasure when they looked at her and she knew what was coming. The girl had to act fast so drawing a kunai knife from her holster he stabbed the ringleader in the gut making him scream in agony. She then headbutted him using the steel plate on her headband for extra power struck another Iwa male right in the nose making him bleed.

''Ow fuck!''

''Oh you're gonna pay for that one tomato.''

She tried to make a break for it but was tackled down to the ground by the third uninjured Iwa male and while his teammates recovered from their hits he was aggressively trying to take her green top off. She began to squirm furiously and tried to swing her kunai at him but he swatted the ninja weapon away leaving her defenseless for the moment.

''Quit your squirming tomato!" The Iwa male spat as he finally pulled her top off of her leaving her in her mesh shirt.

''Agh! Get the hell off of me!" She screamed.

The other two Iwa Genin got up and slowly walked over to the pinned girl and they held her hands down to prevent her from squirming. Being physically stronger she couldn't even move an inch to struggle and she felt one of the males take the scroll from her hand.

''I'll be taking that girly.'' The Iwa boy said putting the scroll into his pouch.

The other one, the one Karin had headbutted had the most sadistic looking grin on his face as he rubbed his palms together.

''Okay, time to get those shorts off.'' He said.

The girl began to resist them more furiously now as she didn't want to be a victim to these creeps but she just couldn't, they were taller and obviously stronger than her physically but she kept on fighting.

''Get the fuck away from me and let me go!" She screamed at the top of her lungs it hurt her throat a bit.

The Iwa Genin straddling her then smacked her so hard it knocked her glasses right off of her face and she was temporary blinded at the loss of them.

''Shut up!''

The slap was so strong it caused her ears to ring and she felt numb. She didn't notice that a fourth male had joined them. Turning around the Iwa Genin spotted Naruto standing before them with a look of heroism in his eyes.

''Alright you weirdos let the girl go.'' He instructed.

The Iwa team looked at each other and then back to Naruto and then burst out laughing.

''What are you gonna do about it shrimp?'' The ringleader said got out between laughs.

''Fucking Konoha idiot playing the role of the hero, how typical!"

Naruto only glared at the Iwa Genin annoyed as ever and took a kunai from his holster and chucked it at them. The kunai sailed passed the ringleader and sliced into his cheek drawing a small amount of blood and they all stopped laughing at him because of his impressive aim.

''Yeah I may be short, but I can sure as hell kick all your asses. So you gonna leave the girl alone or what?'' said the blonde.

Without uttering a single word the three Iwa boys charged towards Naruto ready to pulverize the blonde for interrupting their little fun. The ringleader drew a kunai and took a swing at the blonde but Naruto effortlessly ducked the attacked and delivered a hard elbow strike to the boy's gut making him double over in pain. Naruto then kicks him away by shoving his foot directly into his face and sends him careening into a nearby tree with a thud. Smirking at his success he jumps over attempted punches from the other two and grabs both of their heads and causes them to bang their heads against each other almost knocking the two of them from the hit as he lands on the ground.

''Think I'm some kind of weakling because I'm some shrimp? Come on, I took my ninja training seriously with my team. Now are you gonna listen and leave that girl alone or do you want a real ass whooping?'' Naruto said.

While all of this was happening Karin was on all fours desperately searching for her glasses.

 _''Fuck! I can't see!"_

The Iwa team all rubbed their heads and whatever parts of their body was struck by Naruto and slowly they finally stood up on their feet. Angry and annoyed that a Konoha brat just whooped them.

''Gr, you fucking Konoha idiot we'll show you what happens when you mess with Iwa shinobi!'' declared the ringleader.

He and his team began performing a series of hand seals they tried to use a rock fist jutsu to try and hit the blonde and pummel him down but Naruto performed a shadow clone jutsu and in a mass of smoke it is revealed that he produced at least a hundred clones and the intimidating sight made the Iwa boys halt their attack.

''Holy shit..I've never seen so much shadow clones.'' one of the Iwa Genin said in a shaky voice.

The Iwa team knew that they couldn't do anything fighting against the clones because by the looks of it this Konoha brat can produce endless amounts of them so if they beat this group of a hundred he can just bring out a hundred more. However, they tried to remain calm about the situation.

''Think you can take on a hundred shadow clones? Alright boys, show them what we do to jerks who pick on girls.'' Naruto ordered his clones.

''You got it boss!" said the clones and they all leaped from the treetops and onto the three poor Iwa boys and they only screamed as the clones descended upon them.

The sounds of fists colliding with flesh and the Iwa boys groaning and crying out in pain from their beating filled the air for over two minutes before Naruto dispelled the clones and that was when the beating ceased. The Iwa Genin were left beaten, swollen and bruised on the ground and twitchy from the onslaught of clone fists and kicks they received just now. Nodding in satisfaction Naruto rummaged through their pockets and found that they had the scroll his team needed to pass this portion of the Chunin exams.

''Alright I got it!" He shouted jumping for joy before he heard the girl whisper as if talking to herself.

''Dammit where are my glasses!"

Turning to face the sound of the voice he spotted the red-headed girl still on all fours patting the ground in search of her glasses. Looking down he spotted them just a few meters away in a nearby bush. He walks over to it and scoops it up carefully as to not break it and heading over to the girl he squatted so that he was eye level with her. He admitted she was quite cute with that beautiful red hair and her eyes.

''Here you go!''

The girl was momentarily startled by the sudden voice and squinted at her glasses which Naruto held in front of her.

''These what you're looking for?''

Despite having terribly blurry vision she could make the object out as her glasses and swiftly took it from Naruto and put them on and she was greeted to the kindest face she had ever laid eyes on.

''Better?'' Naruto asked.

The girl immediately jumped back and it wasn't because he spooked her, it was because of what just happened with the three Iwa shinobi she was being cautious with this other boy in front of her.

''W-who are you?'' She asked.

''Me? I'm the guy who saved you of course!'' the blonde declared proudly.

''Saved? You saved me from those assholes?''

Naruto pointed behind her and turning around she saw her tormentors beaten to a bloody pulp and passed out. Turning back to look at Naruto she saw that he sported a huge grin on his face as if he accomplished something. He did but that grin was too big to be a grin.

' _'Someone came and saved me? There's no way no one would ever save a girl like me.''_ the girl thought to herself. _''I mean, he did and the proof is right there so the least I can do is thank him.''_

''T-thanks..'' she said in a low voice.

Naruto noticed the somber tone in her voice and he recognized it as the same tone he spoke with when he was growing up and before he met his team.

''Hey, something bugging you?''

The girl looked at Naruto and saw the that he seemed to be genuinely concerned about her well being but looked away immediately. ''Oh, no nothing it's fine.''

The blonde boy immediately knew the girl wasn't telling the truth because the look she had on her face and in her eyes were exactly what he had growing up.

''You know it's really unhealthy to keep everything bottled in, you can talk to me about anything! I'll lend my ears.'' the blonde quipped.

The girl was really confused. Why was this stranger so curious and concerned about her? One, she was from a foreign village and therefore that would automatically make her an enemy to Genin from other villages participating in the exams. Two, he didn't even know her!

''Why do you care? You're probably like all the other guys from home. Always showing concern for me only for them to hurt me afterwards. Sorry I'm not falling for that again.'' spat the girl.

Naruto was shocked at how he was being spoken too. Why is this girl so negative to him when he just saved her from those Iwa Genin from doing kami knows what?

''Oh come on! It doesn't matter if you're a stranger or not I saved you because I care and saw that you needed help! I couldn't just leave you when you're in peril because that's not my ninja way. I also helped you because I wanted too.''

The girl looked into Naruto's eyes and since she was a sensor type she used her ability to see if she could detect the smallest ounce of lies within his chakra but when she began to sense his chakra she was shocked. He had an immense amount of chakra, more so than any Jonin from Kusa it actually shocked her a bit.

 _''Woah, that's a lot of chakra where are his reserves coming from?''_ the girl thought.

If there was another thing that she noticed it was that his chakra felt very warm and welcoming and right there she knew that he wasn't lying combined with the sincere look in those bright blue eyes of his. She then believed him and she began to notice that he was actually quite good looking with those whisker marks on his cheek.

''Yoo-hoo, earth to red head girl are you there?'' Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face snapping her back to reality.

''Oh! Um, sorry I was thinking about something..''

''You okay? You were staring into space.'' the blonde questioned.

He stood up and reached his hand down offering it to her and she held onto it and he pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him. He was a few inches taller than her by about three or so while she stood at a petite five-feet.

''Yeah I'm fine, thanks for coming to my rescue..sorry for being a bitch earlier. I'm Karin.''

The blonde boy smiled tenderly at Karin. ''Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha believe it!''

Karin giggled at his silliness. This guy was loud and very enthusiastic and she liked it. ''Well, nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha believe it.''

''Uh, my name is just Naruto Uzumaki.''

''I know silly, I'm just messing with you. In case you're wondering I'm from Kusa.''

''That's cool! Never met anyone from Kusa before let alone a foreign village. So you're the first one.'' Naruto declared.

''Me neither, so why are you alone Naruto? Where is your team?'' Karin questioned out of curiosity.

''I should be asking you the same question Karin, but if you really want to know me and my teammates decided that we'd split up for a bit to search for a heaven scroll and that's how I came across you and..those weirdos.'' Naruto said pointing towards the beaten Iwa Genin.

Karin felt a sense of sadness, depression and anger coursing through her body. She balled her hands into fists and felt the urge to hit something but didn't want to appear negative in front of her savior.

''Oh..those assholes? They abandoned me the moment we stepped into this forest and half an hour later I found them in the process of getting eaten by some huge snake. I watched as they died and I enjoyed it because they always treated me like crap!"

Now Naruto was the curious one.

''Really? Why did they treat you like crap?''

Karin looked Naruto in the eyes.

''I was made fun of because my ugly red hair, my nasty bloody red eyes and my stupid glasses because they say it makes me look like a retarded nerd. They always singled me out when we were in the academy because of those reasons. Hell, any guy I end up liking used me and gave me false friendship when they needed my help with an assignment and when they passed whatever it was they threw me aside like the trash I am. No one, absolutely no one wanted to be my friend so I'm used to being on my own because fuck people.''

Tears began to slowly come out of Karin's eyes and she tried her hardest to fight them back but she wasn't successful. Naruto could relate to this girl because when he was growing up he didn't really have any friends and the older generation in his village looked at him with fear or contempt but that didn't stop him. He wanted to prove the villagers who hated him wrong and win over their acknowledgement by becoming Hokage. He placed a hand on Karin's shoulder and the red-head looked at him with teary eyes.

''Come on Karin don't be so negative. I know everything may seem bad to you at first but I promise you life is gonna get better ya know? I grew up in the same shoes as you but when I began my ninja training I met my two teammates and my sensei and they treated me with kindness and fairness and that gave me hope that there are good people in this world who really care for you. While back in Kusa those morons didn't want to be your friend or didn't like you let me say this, prove them wrong and they'll come sucking up to you later when you are more successful than them. If it makes you feel any better I'd love to be your friend, a real friend because you seem really sweet and nice!'' the blonde teen said with such sincerity.

Karin used her sensory skills to try and see if he was telling the truth and his warm chakra told her he was. Was this a dream? Was someone actually offering friendship to her?

''You're not going to treat me like trash are you? It's happened to me so many times Naruto I don't want to go through that again..''

''Why would I treat you like trash? I have no reason to treat anyone like trash no matter how bad they treat me. Also, don't ever say your hair is ugly because I think it's beautiful! The glasses suit you too and it makes you look very sophisticated, really it does.'' the blonde said with that big grin of his.

This time the compliments from the blonde made Karin blush that quickly disappeared just as it appeared and she smiled a genuine smile at her savior. ''Thanks Naruto, that really means a lot.''

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. ''Don't mention it! And I'm not saying to be nice or anything I mean it. He looked around the area and saw only trees, bushes, more trees and bushes with the unconscious Iwa Genin included. It wasn't safe here anymore due to how exposed they were. ''So you said your team got eaten by a big snake right? Why not come back with me and you can stay with my team and I until the exams are over?''

''Oh no no, I can't possibly do that because your teammates might attack me. You go on ahead I'll just sit here and wait until the exams are over.'' Karin said holding her hands up.

Naruto grabbed her by the hand and gently pulled her towards him. ''No they won't! Don't worry I'll vouch for you Karin. Besides I can't just leave you out here alone especially after what happened with those Iwa weirdos and your teammates. You're a fellow shinobi regardless if you came from Kusa or not!''

Karin could here the sincerity in his voice and that attractive smirk of his she knew he was telling the truth. He really genuinely cared of for her despite meeting just now. Wait, did she just think his smirk was attractive? Nonetheless she was glad to have come across someone who really wanted to be her friend so she decided to go along with him as she had nowhere to go and being alone, she wouldn't last the night.

''Okay Naruto, I'll come with you though I hope your teammates are nice people.''

''They sure are! Come on I should be meeting back with them in about ten minutes and I'll introduce you to them! Let's go!"

Naruto then took off into the forest brush at a fast speed with his tight grip in Karin she was practically flailing behind him like a ragdoll.

''Woah Naruto slow down!"

The two Genin then disappeared into the forest headed back to Team seven's original spot to rendezvous with Sakura and Sasuke.

Despite his hyperactive nature Karin was glad to already have a caring and good friend in Naruto and while she was being dragged she had a smile on her face.

 _''Gotta get used to this.''_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like the Rice Man has dropped another Naruto fic on those who read my work. I wanted to do a NarutoxTayuya fic but I have no idea where to go about it since I really like that pairing a lot. Any ideas on that one are welcome! Hope all who have read this first chapter enjoyed this and this can be the start of another good fic from me. My other Naruto fics are being worked on which is why I haven't updated them and the fact that I work the graveyard shift at my new job kills me but nonetheless I'll get to work on the chapters of my other fics for you readers. Any and all are welcomed to PM me (or not).


	2. A Little Conversation

Chapter 2: A Little Conversation

 **-Forest of Death-**

''Where is that dobe? He should've been here about thirty minutes ago?'' Sasuke asked as he was leaning against the massive tree trunk with Sakura accompanying him.

After he and Sakura had returned to the huge tree branch they had dispersed from earlier he and Sakura have been waiting a good half hour for Naruto to return from his little scouting mission to find the scroll they needed and frankly he was beginning to run out of patience for his blonde teammate.

Sakura was just innocently stabbing a kunai knife into the tree branch and looking up at Sasuke she saw that he was beginning to get aggravated with Naruto. He was late but this is the latest he had ever been since their teamed formed.

''It's Naruto being Naruto Sasuke, be patient you know he'll turn up soon, hopefully.'' Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke only snorted in response. ''That dobe, we might as well go look for him because who knows what happened to that guy. He probably got abducted by another team or worse, eaten by a snake.''

Sakura bonked Sasuke over the head for his smartass remark. ''Chya! Don't say that Sasuke! You might end up jinxing it! How would you feel if Naruto said that to you?''

The Uchiha boy rubbed his aching head and looked at his pink teammate in pure aggravation. ''Stop hitting me like that Sakura, and relax jeez, it was just a joke.'' He said with a pout.

Sakura knew he was right though because Naruto was always the kind of guy who could be reckless so she thought it would be best if they went to look for him. ''But yeah, I hope we didn't get into any trouble so let's go look for him Sasuke.''

Just then two more fingers landed near them and the sound of them landing on the branch caught the attention of Sakura and Sasuke. Looking in the direction of the noise they saw Naruto standing there with a huge smirk on his face and he wasn't alone. Karin was standing behind him and had her hands placed on his shoulder and was looking over them. It was almost as if she was trying to hide herself to the other members of team seven.

''Dammit dobe we were about to go looking for you! You're like a few minutes late." Sasuke groaned.

''Yeah Naruto, you always do that to us.'' Sakura said.

The blonde Genin scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. ''Gee, sorry guys I got caught up in something! Don't worry though I have a heaven scroll so we're good on passing the exams!"

Naruto took out the scroll from his pouch and presented it to his teammates and they raised their eyebrows as they didn't expect to get a scroll so soon and for their blonde teammate to get one since he always played around when to came to fighting as evident from their training sessions with Kakashi. Despite the excitement of him having a heaven scroll the two of them couldn't help but notice Naruto had brought someone back with him.

''Who's your friend Naruto?'' Sakura questioned.

Turning around Naruto looked at Karin who appeared to be very nervous and shy that she was practically trying to hide her face from his teammates. He noticed this.

''Don't be shy Karin say hi.'' He whispered.

The blonde's words were enough to get her to do the action so she stepped out from behind Naruto and waved at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Karin to take in her appearance and if there was one word to describe how the pinkette felt about seeing the redhead, she was jealous. Karin was easily one of, if not the prettiest girls she had ever seen and the jealously coursed throughout her whole body as Ino was considered the most attractive kunoichi from her class. She even thought Karin's red hair was cool as hell. The headband let the pinkette know that she was from Kusa.

''H-hi..I'm Karin..'' the red-head greeted shyly with a wave.

''Hey Karin, I'm Sakura Haruno.'' Greeted the pinkette.

''Hn, I'm Sasuke...Uchiha..'' Sasuke greeted putting on a cool attitude.

Karin looked at Sasuke and instantly got a douchebag vibe from the onyx-haired teen. The way he introduced himself and his facial expression told her he was easily the biggest, or will be the biggest douchebag. Looking at Sakura she used her sensor ability to see her chakra and the feeling she was getting from the pinkette was jealously and uneasiness.

''Nice to meet you both.'' She greeted back.

Naruto smiled at Karin since she wasn't being so shy and nervous but that was the exact opposite of what he thought. ''I'm glad you're all getting along already! Karin is from Kusagakure you guys and obviously she is participating in the Chunin exams with us..or against us..but I say more along the lines of her being with us!"

Sasuke had to speak up because since they already spoke with the other teams from Konoha that they won't attack each other even if they had a scroll they needed his blonde teammate still brought back a foreign kunoichi and that made the Uchiha feel a bit uncomfortable.

''How, when, where and why Naruto?''

''Huh? What do you mean Sasuke?''

''I mean why did you bring a foreign kunoichi back to us dobe? You know we only have alliances with the teams from our village and pledged to come to their aid if we find them in trouble.'' Sasuke elaborated.

''I agree with him Naruto, no offense Karin.'' Sakura quipped.

Karin winced at the words of the pinkette and the Uchiha but she can understand them to a degree.

''Oh come on guys, I found her about to get uh, messed with by an Iwa team and I decided to come to her aid because she was by herself. Also, her team was eaten by a giant snake and they abandoned her the second this test started so who was I to leave a girl like her alone and defenseless in this crazy place?'' Naruto said before turning to face Sasuke. ''You know you'd do the same thing too Sasuke so don't deny it.''

Sasuke only looked the other way. ''Hn, true but still if I was in your shoes I wouldn't have brought her back.''

Karin was beginning to feel the need to speak up her part and defend herself and Naruto's action so she did just that by stepping in front of Naruto.

''Sure you guys are right about him helping a foreign kunoichi let alone bringing one with him back to you guys but let me say my part. Kusa and Konoha are trading partners and relations between our villages are fairly strong so technically it is only right to help a shinobi from an allied village. Also, you can't blame Naruto at all for helping me because he was only doing the right thing and whether you disagree with his actions or not I don't care frankly.'' Spoke the red-head before continuing. ''On another note, I'm aiming to become the best medic there ever was in the ninja world and since Naruto is vouching for me and rescued me the least I can do for your team is provide medical attention because I have things that I can do that will shock you. So it's a win-win situation for me and your team. You end up having a great medic on your team and you get through this exams like you were never hurt trust me. If I really wanted to sabotage you guys I would've done it already.''

Sakura and Sasuke instantly knew the girl was right. Sakura was aiming to be a good medic too but she hasn't even started the necessary training for it yet so her team basically went into the forest without any real or proper medical knowledge and here they pretty much struck a jackpot with Karin. If she really was a good medic already for her age and rank then she could prove to be a valuable asset for them during the duration of the test and medical ninjutsu was easily one of the most, if not the most important thing a shinobi should learn regardless of specialty.

Karin only stared down the pinkette and the Uchiha with determination in her eyes and they gave her insight some thought for a few seconds before coming to a decision.

''Naruto do you vouch for her?'' Sasuke asked.

''Yeah, what she just said can be a very useful thing for us during this portion of the exams since I haven't started my medical training yet.'' Sakura said.

Naruto and Karin looked each other in the eye and once again the red-headed girl used her sensory skills to read Naruto's chakra and like before, she didn't detect an ounce of deception in them and the tone in his voice told her that he was being true. He really did want to vouch for her and it made her feel happy that someone was sticking up for her unlike back home in Kusa.

''Like I said, I found her when she was most in need, she was being harassed by Iwa shinobi and I felt obliged to save her. Her teammates are dead and I believe her when she says she has great medical knowledge that can prove to be handy. I didn't bring her just because she's a girl or that she's pretty, I brought her because helping others in need no matter where they come from is my ninja way guys.'' Naruto explained.

Did Karin and Sakura hear that correctly? Did Naruto just call her pretty?

Sakura felt a pang of jealously coursing through her body because she knew that comparing herself to Karin is no competition whatsoever. Karin on the other hand was blushing intensely from what the blonde just called her. Naruto didn't even notice that he had called her pretty but nonetheless, his teammates knew that he was usually right...sometimes.

''Hn, alright dobe we'll let Karin join us since she has no team.'' Sasuke huffed.

''Consider yourself a lucky one Karin because we wouldn't have let you in if either of us found you. Welcome aboard I guess.'' Sakura said.

''Yeah! Karin gets to join our team!" Naruto shouted in pure glee.

The blonde then wrapped an arm around Karin's shoulder and gave her a one-armed hug making the girl blush at the action. She couldn't help but feel immense happiness in her for the blonde's kindness. It really was the first time that someone treated her like a human being with feelings instead of some piece of trash that is tossed aside once it's purpose has been fulfilled. Despite the uneasy feelings his teammates were giving off she knew that they'd eventually come around as she sensed it in their chakra.

''Thanks guys, I promise I won't be a burden and I'll help out as much as I can even though I pretty much failed since I have no team.'' Said the redhead.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

''Team seven will hold you to those words Karin.'' Sasuke said. ''Now Naruto, me and Sakura came up short handed what about you?So where did you get the heaven?''

''Yep! I found one off those Iwa creeps who were picking on her.''

''Great! With both we can now rest up until the fifth day then we can make our way towards the tower.'' Sakura suggested.

Despite not being part of their team Karin had thought that Sakura's suggestion did not sound right. Since this was an all out battle to the death between the Genin teams Karin thought it would be better if they made their way towards the tower in the center of the forest as soon as possible.

''That sounds like a bad idea Sakura, if you guys just relax in the forest and wait out the next four days then I'm pretty sure any other team that may have no scroll will take the chance to fight you guys for it because with the rules that freaky lady with the trench coat explained everyone's gonna be desperate to pass this thing. So I say we regain our bearings, then head for the tower and you guys pass this thing ahead of everyone else.'' The redhead suggested while adjusting her glasses.

Naruto smiled at his new friend, that plan was quite simple and smart. He knew Karin was a smart girl the moment he laid eyes on her.

''Excellent plan Karin! What do you guys think?'' The blonde quipped.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

''Sounds so much better than my plan Sasuke.'' The pinkette said.

''Hn, makes a lot of sense to just head there now. We get to the tower two more scrolls are unavailable for the other teams to take.'' Said the Uchiha.

With a big grin sported on his face the blonde turned to Karin and gave her a thumbs up.

''Sounds like they're agreeing with you Karin! That's a good start!"

Karin smiled back at the blonde. ''Oh come on Naruto, it wasn't a hard thing to think of I'm sure anyone else would've thought of that if they had the scrolls like you guys do.''

The praise made Karin feel all giddy as she never had anyone praise her or say something very positive to her that she didn't notice that she was blushing.

However, noticing that the day was coming to an end the team as a whole plus Karin decided that it would be best to rest for the night since they had been on the move when they separated to search for scrolls and they were indeed feeling a bit pooped.

''I'll take the first watch! No one's gonna come and bother you guys when you sleep!'' Naruto quipped.

Sasuke only sweatdropped. ''I'm pretty sure the whole forest heard you dobe, you are so loud it's funny.''

''Actually Naruto, since you guys are still in the exams, I'm not since my team is dead I think I should take the watch for the whole night since you're the ones that need the rest and energy.'' Karin interjected.

''Karin, you're a guest here so you should rest I mean, you're not even part of the exams anymore you're out so we'll take the watch. One hour on two hours off throughout the night.'' Sakura said.

''No, I can't possibly let you guys lose sleep because of me, I want to be helpful to you guys, Naruto found a scroll from the guys that were about to hurt me, I have great knowledge in medical jutsu plus, I'm volunteering to keep watch for the whole night because I'm a sensor type.'' Explained the redhead.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he was impressed. ''A sensor type huh?''

Naruto on the other hand was confused as he had never heard of these so-called sensor types. ''What's a sensor type?''

Sakura was going to open her mouth to explained for her blonde teammate but Karin had already beat her to it.

''A sensor type is a shinobi that is capable of detecting the presence of others. There are several methods of sensing, but the most common one is through a person's chakra. In my case, I can tell what kind of personality you have or whether someone is telling the truth or not just by detecting their chakra and I can differentiate between chakra of the five elements. That's why I want to keep watch for you guys because not only that but I can detect chakra from a great distance.'' Karin explained in full teacher mode.

''Wow that's so cool! Can you teach that to me Karin?'' The blonde exclaimed.

''Uh well, I don't know if it can be taught I mean, I was kinda born with it.'' Karin said.

''Wait, you said you can determine someone's personality? Did you use your sensory skills with me when I saved you?''

Karin blushed. ''Uh, yeah..when you kept pestering on how you really wanted to help me I sensed your chakra and knew that you were telling the truth. Your chakra is also warm and welcoming.''

Naruto saw the redhead's face reddening and placed a hand on under head headband and onto her forehead to check her temperature. ''Huh? You're looking awfully red in the face Karin, feeling sick or something?''

''N-no!'' Karin shouted turning to look away.

Her words didn't go unnoticed by Sakura and Sasuke who had their eyebrows singed off by what they just heard. Nonetheless, they decided not to bring it up and as the sun began to set and the forest began to turn black from the approaching night it was decided (thanks to Naruto's pestering) that all four of them will have one hour on and three hours off of watch. They would grab some leaves to make beds out of them and it would be Sakura who kept the first watch.

 _Later that night.._

''Hey Karin, it's your turn to keep watch.'' Sasuke said as he gently poked the sleeping redhead.

The poking did it's job of waking up the girl and rubbing her eyes she opens them to see Sasuke standing over her. ''Already?''

''Hn.'' Was all Sasuke said before heading to his makeshift bed of leaves and laying down on them right next to Naruto's. Sakura slept in the middle of the two boys.

The redheaded girl let out a yawn and stretched for a second before putting on her glasses and got up to walk over to the edge of the massive tree branch to sit there for watch. She took a moment to take in her surroundings and to her, the forest may be creepy during the day and the fact that it was currently night didn't do it any justice, she had to admit it did have a bit of a charm to it. Within seconds of sitting down at the edge she closed her eyes and detected faint chakra signatures a few hundred meters out. It confused her at first when she noticed that they appeared to be single and that they were positioned in high areas of the treetops as if watching over her and the members of team seven.

''If you're using your sensory skills I bet you can sense my clones. I sent a few of them out a bit so that we can get a heads up if any of them get dispelled.''

The unexpected sound of Naruto's voice caused Karin to jump and she nearly turned around and thrusted a kunai knife into the blonde's heart.

''Holy crap!" Naruto cried out in a whisper. The kunai just barely touching his black t-shirt where his heart would be.

''Naruto you almost scared me halfway back to Kusa!" Karin said flicking the blonde on his forehead.

Rubbing his forehead the blonde took a seat beside the redhead and gave her a warm smile. ''Sorry! I just couldn't sleep after my first watch. I saw that Sasuke woke you up so I wanted to see if you could use the company.''

Karin returned his smile. ''Well I'm glad you were awake and told me those chakra signatures I'm picking up are your clones because I almost woke the whole group up.''

''How would you have woken me up?'' The blonde questioned.

''By poking those whisker marks of yours.'' Answered Karin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and raised his arms up in mock surrender.

''Come at me then, see what happens.''

Karin only stared at the boy wondering if this was a trap but knew that he was actually going to let her touch his whisker marks.

''If you say so blondie.''

Reaching a hand up she roughly pokes his right cheek and the result was what she didn't expect.

Naruto tensed up and let out a barely audible purr before backing up a bit.

 _''Okay, that is honestly really cute!"_ Karin thought.

''Woah, that was actually the weirdest feeling ever.'' Naruto whispered.

He noticed Karin trying to reach for his whiskers again but he caught her hand.

''Hey let me poke them again!"

''Nah, one is enough to make sure I'm completely awake. Sasuke did it once and elbowed me!" Said Naruto.

With a pout Karin pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. ''Fine Naruto, be a grouch.''

The blonde let out a chuckle before noticing that the canopy of the forest above them had the sky visible and they looked up at the starry sky. They sat there in silence momentarily before Naruto spoke.

''Ever watched the night sky like this when you were in Kusa?''

''Once in a while, sometimes I was treated so bad by the people there I would run off into the woods and stay there for a few days and when night came I actually did this. For some reason star gazing makes me feel at ease.'' Karin answered.

''Yeah, same here! Even with how great of friends my teammates are I still like to star gaze all by myself. I usually do it on the Hokage monument in Konoha.''

Karin went wide-eyed and in a flash turned to face the blonde. ''You guys have a monument for your Hokage?!''

''Shhhh!'' Naruto placed a finger on Karin's lips shutting the girl up.

''Geez, you didn't need to shhhhhhhh me so loud Naruto.'' She said moving his finger off her lips.

''Well you were being really loud so I had to quiet you down.'' Naruto said with a smirk.

''Maybe next time you should quiet me down in a quiet way.''

''Sure will!''

Karin returned her gaze back to the stars and took another moment to admire their beauty.

''You know Naruto, since you're sitting with here with me, in a forest with huge animals that can eat you in one gulp we might as well get to know each other better while we have the chance.'' Suggested the redhead.

''That sounds like a good idea, what do you want to talk about?''

Karin placed a finger on her chin and thought about what question she wanted to ask her blonde friend.

''Hm, what's your favorite food?''

''Oh that's easy, ramen from Ichiraku's is the best thing ever!" Declared the blonde.

''No way! You like ramen too?"

''Yeah! What's your favorite flavor?''

Naruto puffed his chest out, a massive grin plastering his face.

''Easy, pork miso.''

''Same as me!" Karin said.

''Sweet! Maybe sometime you can come visit me in Konoha and I'll take you to Ichiraku's! Their ramen really is the best.''

''I look forward to it Naruto. So what's your hobby? I like to collect and try new perfumes.'' Karin questioned.

The blonde gave the redhead another grin. ''I like to garden and pull pranks on people.''

The redhead raised an eyebrow, she did not expect a guy like Naruto to be into gardening.

''You like to garden? I've never met a guy who does.''

''Well you have now, I'm one of a kind. Mind if I ask a question?''

''Sure, go right ahead.''

Just like Karin Naruto placed a finger on his chin to think about what his first question for his redheaded friend would be. ''What are you parents like?''

This caused Karin to feel a faint hint of sadness lingering through her body but yet, she still found the resolve the answer. ''Well..I didn't know my parents. I grew up an orphan in Kusa. Remember when I said people picked on me back home because of my red hair? They also picked on me because I'm an orphan..''

Naruto felt like hitting himself with a brick for asking such a stupid question and he felt very insensitive for doing so.

''Sorry Karin, I shouldn't have asked that. If may say so I grew up an orphan too.''

This caused Karin to look at Naruto.

I got picked on by both kids and older people because apparently I'm a monster.''

''A monster?'' Karin asked.

''Yeah, I don't know what they're talking about but honestly who cares? I've had moments when I was five where they'd break into my house and take me to some alley and beat me until I couldn't move.''

Karin was shocked. To hear that this really happy go lucky guy who seemed to always be smiling and had the biggest smile she's ever seen was taken from his house and beaten by the people in his village really made her wonder.

''They really did that to you?! How can you be so happy and keep smiling Naruto?''

''That's easy, because one day I'll be Hokage and then they will start to respect me! I want to be acknowledged by them and even though it may seem crazy that's my dream.'' Declared the blonde.

The redhead rested her chin on her knees as she thought about her younger days. ''People treat me so bad in my village, I just wanted to leave. If I were to be honest I wanted to be in this exam so I can have the chance to die because people in Kusa would be better off without me, no, the world would be better off without me.''

She began to tear up a bit.

''Don't say that.''

The tone in Naruto's voice caught Karin by surprised as it sounded very serious and a bit angry. So lifting her head up she turned to look at the blonde boy. He placed a finger on her chin and lifted her head slightly so he can look her in the eyes.

''Remember what I said earlier today? Life isn't always easy Karin, it's not about sunshine and rainbows do you really want to know what it's about? It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. Don't let what those jerks in Kusa say to you bring you down because if you do those mean things they say will keep you down permanently if you let it. You may think yourself as a loser but if you keep moving forward despite all the setbacks from the name calling or just people picking on you it makes you a winner. You gotta take the hits Karin and please don't ever point at yourself and say you're no good because cowards do that, and I know you aren't a coward Karin. I know we just met today but still, I can tell you're a really strong and good person.''

Karin heard the conviction in his voice and even without using her sensory skills she can tell he wasn't lying and being one-hundred percent truthful with her.

''You really think so?''

He smiled at her.

''Of course I do, believe it!''

Karin only snorted and looked the other way.

''Kami Naruto, we only knew each other for what? five hours and here you are giving me a motivational speech. You do this to girls you just meet?''

''Not really, you're the first one.''

''I feel privileged to be the first one. Thanks Naruto, that actually means a lot to me. It's nice to know you think of me that way.'' Karin said.

''No problem! I think we get along great and I'm glad I came across you today. You're really cool and very interesting.''

''You do as well blondie.''

Naruto didn't expect the next move when Karin wrapped her around him and gave him a hug to which he returned and the hug felt really good even if it was a friend hug. After about a minute the redhead separated the hug.

''Hope we can hangout after the exams are over because that Ichiraku ramen sounds great from what you've said.'' Said Karin.

''Yeah! I promise you it's the best thing you'll ever eat in your life so let me know when you decide to come by.'' Naruto yawned and that didn't go unnoticed by Karin.

''Maybe you should sleep because you have a guard shift in about an hour and a half. Sakura is up next so you might as well take the time to rest up blondie.'' Karin said in a bossy voice.

''Yeah, you're right. It was nice having a conversation with you Karin.'' Naruto got up and walked over to where he slept and went to lay down beside Sakura. ''We'll talk again tomorrow?''

''Of course, now go to sleep before I hold you down with paper bombs.'' Karin said, making her face appear as menacing as possible to the blonde.

Naruto shivered in fear looking at her face and his head fell backwards and in a split-second was asleep much to Karin's surprise.

 _''Well that escalated quickly.''_ Karin thought before returning her gaze to the stars.

She was still wondering why Naruto was so nice to her and to know he thought highly of her so soon despite meeting just hours prior made her feel special. Compared to all the guys she has ever dealt with Naruto was the one that was being real with her and she decided then and there that she'd really want to get to know him better once the exams are over. She laid there staring at the stars with a content smile on her face as she knew that Naruto was indeed her first real friend and she wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed reading the second chapter of this new fic. I swear I'm about to fall asleep as I'm typing this note. Don't forget to fave, follow, review and if you're interested check out my other three Naruto fics! I also appreciate the support this fic has gotten over the last week, show those other Naruto fics of mine support as well! Feel free to also PM about Naruto stuff from ideas and etc. Smell ya later!


	3. Reaching The Tower

Chapter 3: Reaching The Tower

 **-Preliminary Tower, Forest of Death-**

''We finally made it!" Naruto exclaimed in pure joy.

Since the crack of dawn Naruto, Karin, Sasuke and Sakura had made it their goal to try to make it to the tower in the center of the forest before the afternoon. Despite the major setback of letting Naruto take the lead and got them lost eventually the four teens were able to figure out which direction the blonde had mislead them in before heading toward the tower after Karin had taken the lead.

''Okay, lesson learned from all this everyone, never let a dobe with blonde spiky hair, whisker marks on his cheeks and ramen obsessed lead you because you'll only get lost.'' Sasuke snorted.

A tic mark formed on Naruto's head.

''Hey! I just wanted to try and see what would happen if I led the team for an hour so don't get mad at me it was my first time you jerk.'' Said the blonde in defense.

Karin and Sakura only giggled at the antics of the two boys.

''I have to agree with him Naruto, no wonder you sucked at learning how to read a map when Kakashi-sensei gave us that one lesson.'' Said the pinkette.

''I've only known you for about a day already and yet, I learn that you should be a follower Naruto, not a leader.'' Karin teased, her tongue stuck out at the blonde.

''You guys are mean..'' Naruto said, now sulking in misery.

Karin, Sakura and Sasuke took pleasure in Naruto's displeasure and Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck and pulled him in closer before balling his fist into a knuckle and he proceeded to roughly rub his knuckles on the top of Naruto's head at such blinding speeds it was producing smoke.

''Agh! Ow Sasuke cut that out!"

Having felt that he had teased his friend enough the Uchiha let Naruto go and patted him on the back.

''Alright dobe, but remember from now on you're not leading us got it? Leave that part to me.''

''Grrr..fine whatever.'' Naruto pouted.

 _''Huh, you know he kinda actually looks really cute when he pouts.''_ Karin thought with a blush.

While she was blushing the members of team seven looked at the massive door to the tower and admired it's beauty. The massive structure stood tall and proud over the forest. Naruto took out the heaven scroll he had found while he rescued Karin and Sasuke took out the earth scroll they were given right before the exams started. The three team members looked at each other with smiles on their faces and nodded before Naruto walked up to the door and with all his might slowly pushed it in. The huge doors opening slowly with a sound that was reminiscent of metal grinding against metal.

Eventually the blonde had managed to fully open the door and the massive hallway that was visible made the teens awe at the sheer size of it.

''Holy crap, that's the biggest hallway I've ever seen.'' Naruto quipped.

''We should head inside, maybe some Jonin or Chunin are in there waiting for us participants to show up with the scrolls.'' Sakura suggested.

''Hn.'' Was the only thing Sasuke said before the three teammates entered the tower.

As they walked in Naruto noticed that Karin wasn't with them and looked to his left and right before turning around to see the redheaded girl still standing outside blushing from her thoughts staring into space like she was in some kinda trance. He noticed that she was looking at him with a smile on her face as well.

''Hey Karin you coming?''

''Huh? What?'' A now confused Karin said, Naruto's voice snapping her out of her daze.

''Come on in! We're not leaving you outside.'' Naruto said motioning for her to come to him.

'Oh uh, sorry I was thinking about something.''

Karin ran over to join the blonde teen and together they walked further into the building until they, the pinkette and Uchiha reached the end of the massive hallway with a huge painting on the wall. The painting had the symbols for all the five great villages plastered on it as well as the minor villages of Ame, Kusa and Taki as well signifying all the villages that have participated in the Chunin exams in the past. Below the painting was a plaque with writing on it. The four teens read the text and due to the sheer amount of it it took them a good five minutes before they finally finished.

''They're telling us to open the scrolls.'' Sakura said.

''Yeah..that doesn't sound right because they were being real anal about us not reading these things. I not buying it cause I bet they're just doing this to get us to be disqualified when we think we passed.'' Naruto quipped.

''Hn, I have to agree, and quite a poetic way to put it too.'' Sasuke said chipping in his two cents.

Karin on the other hand was thinking otherwise.

''Hey guys?''

''Hm?'' Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke said in unison.

''Sure they were being real anal about us not opening the scrolls, they told us not to and that was a direct order from a higher ranking ninja but with the text, I'm sure they actually do want us to open these scrolls since it's a direct order in written form. Might as well do it you know.'' Suggested the redhead.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the scrolls laying on the floor before looking at each other, then they set their sights on Naruto. For a moment they actually believed that Karin was trying to set them up by having them open the scrolls when they just arrived at the tower and put them out of the exams since that's what would happen. They had a feeling that the proctors were secretly watching them to make sure they didn't open the scroll and if they did right now that crazy trench coat lady Anko Mitarashi might swoop in and disqualify them for disobeying orders.

However, this wasn't the case with Naruto as he knew that the redhead's hunch was right so he picked up both the scrolls and gave the heaven scroll to Karin.

''Hey dobe, what are you doing? You heard what that Anko lady said.'' Sasuke said.

''But the text on the wall says we should open it once we arrive here and what Karin said makes a lot of sense to me so I agree with her.'' Naruto pestered.

Sasuke only shrugged. ''Hn, if you think we should do it Karin, you can do it with Naruto.''

Nodding, Karin and Naruto look at each other before they slowly unroll the scrolls slowly, still being cautious. Eventually they manage to completely unroll both scrolls and as soon as they did the scrolls began to smoke.

''Naruto, Karin that's a summoning jutsu put the scrolls down!" Sakura shouted.

''It's a paper bomb in scroll form! We're all gonna die!'' Naruto cried out as he gently places his scroll on the ground.

''Don't even think about jinxing it!'' Karin exclaimed, doing the same thing as Naruto except she tossed her scroll against the wall.

The four teens ran away and hid behind a pillar waiting for the supposed paper bombs to go off while Sakura and Sasuke covered their ears Naruto and Karin had their arms wrapped around each other waiting for the inevitable. The smoke from the scrolls intensified that it nearly covered the hallway and it lasted for a few minutes before finally ceasing. Instead of an explosion the dissipating smoke revealed a figure coughing erratically while rubbing their irritated right eye.

''Urgh, dammit I used too much gunpowder!" The unknown figure cried out. After the smoke completely cleared the unknown figure looked around the hallway and saw no one. ''Uh, hello? Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke?''

Hearing their names being called Sasuke and Sakura peeked out from behind the pillar and spotted their Jonin sensei, Kakashi Hatake standing on top of the scrolls.

''Kakashi-sensei?'' Sakura said in exasperation.

''You?'' Sasuke said stoically.

''Yep, the one and only.'' Kakashi said, giving them his trademark eye smile before noticing that Naruto wasn't with the two. ''Where's Naruto at?''

Sakura and Sasuke looked around and notice the blonde wasn't with them. The Uchiha boy walked over to the pillar and saw Karin and Naruto with their arms still wrapped around each other in an embrace. It looked like they were holding each other one last time before the supposed paper bombs exploded.

''Hey dobe come here.'' Said the Uchiha boy.

Hearing his name being called Naruto looked up from his embrace with Karin and peeked over the pillar. ''What's going on? Did we blow up?''

''Kakashi-sensei is here so stop cuddling with Karin and move!'' Sasuke ordered.

Naruto and Karin immediately blushed since the two had not noticed they were holding onto each other while the scrolls were smoking so they separated and stood up.

''Oh uh, sorry Karin.''

''It's fine..I mean we thought those were paper bombs so..'' Karin couldn't finish her sentence as she was too shocked.

Looking from behind the pillar once more Naruto saw Kakashi standing before his teammates. ''Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

''Ah, there you are Naruto. Why don't you come on over here because I got some things to tell you.'' The Jonin said.

''Coming!"

Naruto ran over in such a goofy way it made Karin laugh quietly to herself as she observed him. Her laugh didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi thanks to his good hearing and looking over to the pillar he saw Karin and the second he laid eyes on her he smiled despite seeing her Kusa headband.

''Sup? Who might you be?'' Kakashi greeted.

Naruto turned and saw that Kakashi was talking to Karin and saw the redhead hiding behind the pillar. ''Oh! Hang on a second Kakashi-sensei.''

The blonde rushed over to the pillar and grabbed Karin by the hand and gently pulled her from behind the pillar.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' Karin questioned.

''I'm having you meet my sensei of course! Now come on don't be shy say hi!" The blonde said as he was now practically dragging Karin over to the Jonin.

While she didn't feel threatened when she met Sakura and Sasuke when she stood before the Konoha Jonin she felt a bit intimidated. Using her sensory skills she detected his chakra and was surprised when she felt calmness and friendliness through it. Compared to Kusa Jonin they were all assholes and gave off an aggressive vibe that always made her uncomfortable around them, even her own sensei.

''No need to by shy, I'm a nice guy, I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'm the Jonin instructor of these three goofs right here. Who might you be?'' Kakashi greeted.

''I'm...I'm Karin, from Kusa.'' The redhead greeted shyly.

Kakashi gave the redhead an eye smile. ''Well Hello there Karin. Forgive me for asking such a question but what are you doing with my team?''

Sakura stepped up to answer the Jonin. ''We decided to split up to look for a heaven scroll and when Naruto came back he had Karin with him.''

''Yeah! This is getting a bit redundant to say but, I found her being picked on by a team from Iwa and I decided to jump in and save her!'' Declared Naruto proudly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. ''You saved her Naruto? A foreign kunoichi?''

''Yep!''

 _''Hm, that's very typical of him, he did say he was the kind of boy who wouldn't leave someone who's in need. I'm actually quite proud of you Naruto. Helping others is what we're all about.''_ Kakashi thought. ''I see Naruto, good job.''

''Good job? What do you mean sensei?'' A confused Naruto questioned.

''I mean that you did a good deed is all, most shinobi wouldn't even come to the aid of a person in trouble so I'm happy for you kiddo.'' Kakashi said giving him a thumbs up.

''Y-you don't care that Naruto helped me at all even though I'm supposed to be against him and the others in this exam? Heck, he should've just disposed of me on the spot.'' Karin questioned curiously.

''Nope, not at all. Besides, Kusa and Konoha are trading partners Karin so he's doing the right thing by helping a fellow shinobi in need.'' Said the masked Jonin.

Sakura and Sasuke were very confused at what was going on. Despite the notion of knowing Karin did possess great medical knowledge the two of them, especially Sakura were still skeptical about the redhead. Not wanting to make a hassle or a scene about this she decided to drop the issue. She was technically out of the exam so what threat can she pose to her and her friends?

''Anyway, you're all probably wondering why I'm standing before you in the first place am I right?'' Kakashi asked.

The four Genin nodded in response.

''Well, it's always been tradition in the Chunin exams that the Jonin greet their students after completing the second part of the exams and I'm glad because I wouldn't want anyone else to do this part but me. I just want to say congratulations team seven for making it to the tower, ahead of schedule too and we've never had a team make it here this fast. Not like I'm bragging or anything but I have the best team!''

''Woah seriously? We're the first team ever to make it here this early?'' Naruto questioned.

Kakashi nodded.

''Hn, guess it makes sense, you did give us some hardcore training for the past four months. I bet the other teams didn't take their training seriously.'' Sasuke quipped

''Looks like spreading out and searching for a heaven scroll turned out to be a good choice because if we didn't Naruto wouldn't have come across Karin and taken a scroll of those Iwa shinobi meaning we'd still be out there.'' Sakura said.

''Yeah I agree!" Naruto exclaimed.

Karin scooted herself closer to Naruto and the blonde felt the presence and looked to his left to see Karin smiling at him.

''Thanks for coming to my aid Naruto. I'm happy I got to meet you and your team, especially you.'' She said truthfully.

''You're welcome Karin! Glad I came across you too.'' Naruto said wrapping an arm around Karin's shoulders and pulls the redhead close to him.

The redhead blushed a brighter red than her hair while the other three were watching the scene between the two with mixed emotions. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shrugged and Kakashi merely smiled. Sakura on the other hand felt a bit jealous and that jealousy was directed at Karin.

With the fluff out of the way Kakashi decided to continue the little speech he wanted to give his team.

''So anyway, once again congrats on making it here because this means you all take another step further in your ninja careers. The road will only get harder from here but you know what? I have the utmost confidence in you guys and there's no doubt you'll all continue to be successful in your careers. I couldn't have asked for a better team.'' The Jonin said.

The members of team seven smile and nodded acknowledging their sensei's word.

''Well, you did train us sensei and since you are one of the best Jonin the village has it makes sense we become as good as you eventually.'' Sakura said.

''Hn, I'm an Uchiha so we're naturally good shinobi.'' Sasuke quipped.

''Being trained by you Kakashi-sensei and passing these exams will bring me one step closer to becoming Hokage! Believe it!'' Naruto exclaimed.

Karin smiled seeing the obvious close bond these four Konoha shinobi shared and it made her really jealous. Back in Kusa her teammates and even her sensei mistreated her and she wished she had a bond with a team like this. Although that most likely will never happen the thing she really liked was the bond that she was already having with Naruto and to her that was all that mattered.

''You guys are definitely gonna become great shinobi for your village, I can feel it.'' Said the redhead.

''Say Karin, where is your team?'' Kakashi questioned.

The questioned made Karin's face scrunch up in displeasure. ''Oh, uh they're dead.''

The Jonin raised both eyebrows curiously. ''Oh, I see well, since Naruto rescued you I wouldn't mind of you were with my team. The least I can do as a responsible Jonin is have you with us until everything is over.''

Karin looked at Kakashi with hope in her eyes. ''Wait really? You're not gonna just toss me aside like my old team did?''

''Of course not, I don't do that Karin I am a responsible Jonin. Since you guys are here early there is a part of this tower set up like a small hotel should teams make it early so you all can head up there until every other passing team arrives. Karin since Naruto rescued you you two can share a room.'' The Jonin said, giving the two in question an eye smile.

''WHAAAAT?!'' Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

''Uh, what?'' Sasuke said.

''Huh?!'' Karin screamed while blushing furiously.

''Woah!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi mentally laughed at the shock state of the four teens before him and decided to elaborate why he made that decision. ''Calm down everyone, now while we usually have the genders separate when we say, live in a barracks or something since Karin already seems close with Naruto it only makes sense for these two to share a room so Naruto can keep watch and protect her. At least until the exams are over that is.''

Despite the sheer nervousness she felt now that the Jonin said she'll be sharing a room with her blonde savior Karin couldn't help but feel giddy inside as she would most likely be with the blonde for the rest of the Chunin exams and that's all that mattered to her. Even though she still felt that Sakura and Sasuke, especially Sakura seemed to still doubt her she understood why and hoped that the pinkette would stop being even the slightest suspicious of her.

''He is your sensei guys, might as well listen to him or he'll give you some form of punishment.'' The redhead said.

''Hang on sensei! I believe us as a team should all share a room and let Karin have her own room because I don't think she can handle being in a room with a loud mouth like Naruto.'' Sakura interjected.

Kakashi looked at Sakura in confusion. ''Well Sakura, you don't seem very happy about those two sharing a room, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind. The girls should get the beds and the boys take the couches in the rooms.''

''But sensei still, Karin has been through a lot when her team abandoned her and from what we've been told, a lot already in her life and when Naruto rescued her from Iwa Genin so I think she deserves to have time for herself. She could use the time to relax and rest alone.'' The pinkette pestered.

In Sasuke's case, despite thinking the same way as his teammate he did think it would be better for Naruto and Karin to share their own room since he can tell they got along really well.

''Hn, I would have to agree with sensei on that one Sakura so I think you should just let it go.'' The Uchiha said.

''Yeah Sakura, what's the deal? Do you not trust Karin or what? She's really smart and we would probably still be out in that crazy forest if she didn't come along.'' Naruto said.

''I know right? Come on Sakura.'' Karin quipped.

Kakashi was just staring at four Genin with a look of pure happiness in his eyes as they reminded him of when he was in a Genin team and how they bickered all the time.

''Ahem, alright everyone settle down now. It's decided, Karin and Naruto will share a room while Sasuke and Sakura share one. Since you're all here so early you can have this time to rest up until the other teams show up. Your rooms will have necessities courtesy of the Hokage since our village is hosting the exams as well as extra clothes so feel free to bathe. Once again team seven congrats on making it here before the other teams and until this portion of the exams is over I'll be seeing you within four days for the next part of this exam. The rooms are up those stairs so go on, you all deserve it and I'll see you later.''

The silver-haired man tossed Naruto and Sasuke their room keys before he shunshined out of there leaving the four teens by themselves.

Naruto and Karin were already looking at the stairs while Sakura and to an extent Sasuke looked at the duo.

''Kakashi-sensei said there were showers, I'll race you up the stairs!" Naruto declared before taking off. Kicking up a massive dust cloud.

Said dust cloud caused Karin and the others to cough at the sheer amount the blonde had created and realizing that he was already half way up the stairs in a matter of seconds Karin took off after the blonde boy.

''Hey that's not right! Ladies first!" Karin called out as she ascends the staircase.

Sasuke as usual put on his cool attitude, hands in pockets and eyes closed. ''Hn, we should head up and freshen up as well and get the rest while we can for the next test.''

''Um, okay Sasuke.'' Sakura said before following the Uchiha boy up the stairs.

 **-Naruto & Karin's room- **

''I get to shower first because I'm a lady so we get to go first!"

''No! I rescued you so I get the privilege of showering first!''

The moment the two of them walked into the room they immediately began battle for supremacy and control of the room, shower included and they were getting absolutely no where. Naruto had initially tried to overpower the redheaded girl by pinning her to the ground and tying her legs up with his orange jacket but that didn't work as the girl quickly shoved him off of her and pinned him against the wall and held him in place by pinning his head against the wall. Now the two of them were wrestling.

The room itself was a small size but had a very comfy and warm feel to it. There was a small fridge, a small couch fit for two people as well as a bed that could only fit one person which Naruto had called dibs on right before he unlocked the door to the room. However, Karin wasn't having it at all and the blonde quickly changes his mind on the bed.

''I thought you were a gentleman, where are your manners?!'' Karin screamed.

''Well, considering I still have to take the exams I deserve the right to shower first because I'm tired!''

A tic mark formed on Karin's head and quickly she tossed the blonde onto the carpeted floor and grabbed both his wrists and pulled his arms back with a tug. An evil glint in her eyes. ''What happened to you saying you're a gentleman? Was that merely a facade to try and swoon me or something?!''

Naruto was quite shocked how the redhead changed from being a shy, quiet and very nice girl and went on to become this scary, physically violent girl that he instantly knew could probably kill him in a split second. However, before she can inflict pain on him he wanted to give her a nickname to suit her angry side.

''I am a gentleman you Red-Hot Habanero! If you want the shower first you'll have to kill me first.'' He said with a massive grin.

Hearing the name he had called her was the straw that broke the camel's back for Karin. She may find him pretty good looking and her savior from the day before but the redhead decided that she could give Naruto a little pain here and there as payback for the rude name.

''So you like to call me names huh? How's this?!'' Karin exclaimed with an evil glint in her eyes.

The redhead placed a foot on the blonde's back and pulled back his arms at an awkward angle with all her might there was the sound of many cracks that filled the air of the room combined with the screams from Naruto.

''Ahhh!'' The blonde cried in agony.

''See what happens when you treat a lady without manners? HUH?!'' Karin growled.

The pain ensued for a good five minutes before the blonde's iron will couldn't take it anymore, plus he didn't want Karin to think he didn't have manners so he gave in.

''Okay okay! You get to shower first Karin you win!" Cried out the blonde.

Although she heard his cries she decided to give him just a bit more pain by letting his arms go and puts him in a chokehold and applied just enough pressure to make him gag.

''Agghhhh! Please stop you win! You can shower first!'' Naruto said, almost gagging.

In almost an instant Karin's angry disappeared and she let Naruto go relieving the blonde from the sheer pain she put him in and gave him a creepily sweet smile.

She then pat him on the head like a dog. ''That's a good boy.''

She then made her way to a small drawer that had extra clothes in it and opening it she was surprise to find basic female casual clothing. There was a purple t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

 _''Maybe their sensei planned ahead of time, must've been watching us if there's extra clothes for me here.''_ Karin thought taking the items out of the drawer. ''So Naruto, I'll be taking that shower first since you're such a gentleman. Thank you very much!" Said the redhead in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Naruto was about to say something but decided against it since she would most likely run over to him and complete the deed in breaking his arms. His whole body shivering in fear at the thought.

 _''Okay, I learned a new thing about Karin today, let her have her way or she'll kill you.''_

The blonde then walked over to the drawer and opened the cabinet under the one Karin had took her clothes from and saw that there was another pair of his famous orange clothes neatly folded and set in the cabinet for him.

 _''Kakashi-sensei definitely knew to prepare ahead of time huh? That guy must've been watching us through the old man's crystal ball.''_ Thought the blonde.

He then heard the shower turn on in the small bathroom and the curtains being pulled aside. With his clothes in hand he walked over to the small coffee table in the corner of the room and sat there until Karin was finished with her shower.

Thirty minutes would pass and Naruto was growing very bored waiting for his redheaded friend to finish the shower.

 _''Why do girls always take so long to do everything?! Everything has to be perfect.''_ The blonde thought, now having his head resting on the table.

Then the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Karin and Naruto looked at her with an expression of awe on his face. He thought Karin was attractive from the start but seeing her all freshened up and out of her kunoichi outfit almost made him wolf whistle at her. Her bright red hair accentuated thanks to being cleaned up in the shower and she had tied it into a ponytail too.

Naruto's gawking didn't go unnoticed by the redhead though and she felt she should snap him back to reality. At first she wanted to give him more pain but decided he had already suffered enough pain for the time being.

''What are you staring at whiskers?'' Karin said trying to sound serious.

''Huh? What? Staring? Who's staring? Certainly wasn't me!" Naruto said holding his hands up in defense.

A deadpan expression formed on Karin's face. ''Uh huh, sure whatever you say. I'm done showering now so you'd better get in there before I put you in another chokehold.''

Naruto didn't want to take any risks of being put in another chokehold so grabbing his extra set of clothes he made a dash for the bathroom like a mad man and slammed the door shut before locking it tight much to Karin's amusement. Soon she heard the shower turn on and feeling hungry she thought it would be a good idea to take a peek in the small fridge beside the coffee table to see if it had anything edible.

The moment she opened it she almost screamed in pure joy at the contents inside. The fridge was neatly stocked with a week's worth of microwavable ramen as well as some miso soup that needed to be reheated.

 _''Holy crap! I gotta eat all this before Naruto comes out!"_ Karin thought.

The redhead was caught off guard when the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Naruto all dried up and smelling fresh. While she would've taken in his handsome appearance and his fresh scent the girl was in complete and utter shock at how fast the blonde had showered. Not even thirty seconds of locking the door he already turned on the shower, got undressed, hopped into the shower and dried himself off. Was that even physically possible?

''Whoo! I feel refreshed and ready for the next part of the exam!'' Declared the blonde while wiping off his wet hair with a plain white towel. He then opened his eyes and noticed that Karin was cradling in her arms the stock of microwavable ramen in her hand and she looked at him confused.

''Uh, how was your shower?'' Karin asked incredulously.

''Woah where'd you get all that ramen?!" The blonde questioned with sparkling eyes.

''It was in the fridge, but I already lay claim to them!'' Shouted Karin.

''Hey that is not fair! I want some so share!" Naruto exclaimed before rushing over and tried to take all the ramen cups from the redhead.

Karin wasn't having it however and the duo ended up in a power struggle over the cups.

''You went first with the shower so now it's my turn to eat the first cup of ramen!" Said the blonde.

''No it isn't! Ladies first no matter what!" Karin retorted.

''I eat first!"

''I, a lady should always go first!"

''You're not a lady you're a girl!"

Another tic mark formed on Karin's head and she relinquished her grip on the stack of ramen with a look of pure sadism on her face. A twinkle of light appearing on her glasses for a millisecond.

Now in possession of the ramen Naruto smirked in victory.

''Yeah! I get to eat first! Don't worry about it Karin I'll microwave a second cup just for you. Karin?''

His sights on Karin the blonde saw the redheaded girl adjust her glasses before performing a hand seal and what happened next caught him completely off guard. Karin pointed her hand in the blonde's direction and immediately after doing so several chakra chains sprung from her wrist and snakes it's way around Naruto and wrapped all around him like a boa constrictor would it's prey.

''What the heck?!''

The stacks of ramen he had in hand fell all around him and in a few short moments the chains completely wrapped around him trapping him and leaving him unable to get out of the situation he was now in. He falls forward with a thud on the carpeted floor helpless.

''What in fourth Hokage's name kinda jutsu was that!?''

Now that she had trapped the blonde the redhead smirked victoriously before scooping up all the ramen cups much to the blonde's chagrin.

''Should've just let me hold on to the ramen blondie. Now you gotta watch me eat it all in front of you.'' She said sticking her tongue out.

The girl then walks over to the small microwave on the counter and opened the cups of ramen and uses the sink to pour water into every cup before microwaving all of them which took her a good ten minutes at least, putting about four cups at a time into the microwave.

After finishing that the smell of all the cooked ramen cups made Naruto drool uncontrollably it almost drove him insane.

''Let me go Karin I want some ramen!"

Taking a pair of chopsticks Karin took all the ramen and set them down on the coffee and began to devour the first up of ramen in front of the blonde.

''Ladies first.'' She said.

Naruto only laid there and watched his friend eat at least two cups of ramen before he began to beg once more.

''Please Karin-chan, I want to eat some ramen so may I get some?''

Karin turned to look at her friend and saw he was pouting and the cute look on his face almost made her squeal.

 _''He looks really cute when he pouts. Maybe I can let him go and we can eat together..actually I think I'll just do this.''_

Naruto began to cry anime tears before he heard Karin get up from the coffee table. Opening his eyes he saw the redhead walking over to him with two ramen cups in hand and he smiled in excitement.

''Are you gonna let me go from this weird jutsu Karin-chan?'' Naruto asked only for Karin to shake her head no.

''Sorry, I was actually gonna undo the jutsu on you so you can use your own hands to feed yourself, but since you called me Karin-chan I'm gonna leave you on the floor and you'll have to let me feed you like a baby Naruto.'' Said the redhead.

''What?! Okay I didn't mean to call you Karin-chan I take it back! Please Karin-chan let me go!"

The blonde's pleas were silenced when Karin took some ramen for the bowl intended for the him and held the pair of chopsticks directly in his face. The smell of it causing him to stop and reconsider his words. Saliva began building up in his mouth.

''You called me Karin-chan again, so looks like you're being fed like the baby you are Naruto.'' Karin said waving the chopsticks to tease him. After noticing that he was eyeing the ramen hungrily she ate it herself. ''Mm, delicious.''

Naruto pouted once more after realizing that he had lost so he completely surrendered as he was now under Karin's mercy.

'Grr, fine Karin, you win.'' He said almost whispering the words.

''That's a good Naruto-kun.'' She said smiling sweetly at him.

Taking some more ramen she positioned the chopsticks in front of his face and he ate it knowing that the only way to get ramen from the redhead was to give in to her obvious superiority. If he didn't, he knew he would be left hungry or worse, beaten up again. For Karin, she took a lot of pride having Naruto know that a lady should truly do go first but then again, she knew that this friendship of theirs was only truly beginning and she looked forward to growing the bond she had with him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I sure hope you enjoyed this fic, sadly I don't have anything to say since I head out to work my overnight shift tonight. I'll be sure to answer any PMs I know I'll get once I'm on break. Don't forget to fave, follow and review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Preliminaries Begin

**A/N:** For the sake of everyone's sanity, the elimination fights that I will write out in detail are the ones with our main characters and they won't be long and drawn out like in the anime, just simple and straight to the point. Oh, and I suggest any questions be directed to me in a PM, not a review regardless if you have an account or not and again, any flames this story has yet to receive will be laughed at. Have a good read.

* * *

Chapter 4: Preliminaries Begin

 **-Sparring Room-**

''Now Naruto, I hope you really learn your lesson after this pain session!" Karin exclaimed as she tightened the chokehold she had on the blonde.

It has been a few days since team seven and the redhead arrived at the tower and as the days passed by a few more teams from various villages began to arrive one at a time. In fact, every team from Konoha had arrived plus a few from Suna that looked like they meant business and much to Karin's amusement, no team from the smaller villages of Ame, Kusa and Taki arrived but it was like she cared at all when it came to Kusa.

Kakashi had returned hours prior to give the heads up that the third part of the Chunin exams will begin in just a few short hours after the ANBU finishes scouting the forest to make sure there were no teams left in the forest though the silver-haired Jonin was annoyed at the amount of coffins will be ordered and how many funerals will be in session. Since Naruto and his teammates were now well rested being the first team here he was currently indulged in a sparring match with his new redheaded best friend. The two had taken the opportunity to grow closer the last few days and what better way to bond than to kick each other's ass?

Naruto had trained plenty under Kakashi's supervision and was a very well-versed shinobi in hand to hand combat but somehow and some way Karin proved to be the better fighter and this shocked the blonde as he didn't expect her to be this good that she would put him down in two point five seconds. Plus, the fact that he tried to make himself eat breakfast first also resulted in the redhead becoming comically stronger than anyone the blonde knew.

''Ow ow ow! Karin that hurts!" Naruto gagged.

''Being a shinobi means you live a life of pain now get used to it you wuss!" Exclaimed Karin.

The redhead then picked Naruto up by his ankles and proceeded to spin around causing the blonde to flail around like a ragdoll. The speed of which she was spinning was so fast Might Guy would be dizzy trying to keep up with her. The redhead then let Naruto go and the blonde was sent flying into the wall with a thunderous crash that shook the whole room and started up a dust cloud.

 _''Damn, I think I threw him a little too hard. Hope I didn't hurt him.''_ Karin thought as the dust cloud began to diminish.

Then, out of the blue she felt a pair of arms wrap under her shoulders and looking over it she spotted a grinning Naruto.

''Gotcha!"

 _''Wait, he used a clone jutsu!?''_ The redhead thought in disbelief.

Hearing footsteps from in front of her the redhead looked forward and saw Naruto running at her ready to deliver the final blow.

''Ha! Bet you didn't expect me to use my shadow clone jutsu Karin!" Exclaimed the blonde.

Being held down by the shadow clone left Karin helpless but the facial expression that plastered her face showed that she wasn't afraid of losing the spar. She just watched as the real Naruto approached her with his fists ready to knock her lights out and as soon as the blonde teen came within kicking distance Karin elbowed the clone causing it to dispel in a puff of smoke before immediately setting her sights on the real Naruto and he was caught completely off guard when Karin delivered a kick hitting him right in the groin stopping him in his tracks.

The blonde boy yelped in pain and clutched his aching spot and fell on his knees.

''Ugh..my dumplings...'' He squealed.

He then fell over reeling in pain much to Karin's amusement as she smiled.

 _''Ah! He's so cute when he's in pain!''_ Karin thought in amusement, that was until she saw how much pain the blonde was in from her kicking him very hard there. _''I think I kicked him a little too hard..''_

''Naruto?''

''Dear kami..my dumplings have been popped..'' Muttered the blonde.

Karin quickly made her way to the reeling blonde and bent down beside him and placed her hands on his forearm and shoulder. Her face sporting a genuine worried look. ''Naruto I didn't mean to hit you that hard I'm sorry!"

Just then Naruto sprung up surprising Karin with a huge grin on his face.

''GOTCHA!"

That's when she realized the blonde was just faking his pain and suffering.

''Naruto you liar! Why would you fake being in pain like that do you know how worried I was beginning to feel?!''

''Bahahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face! That big grin turned upside down to a frown! Man I crack myself up!" Naruto got out between laughs.

Once again, like a few times before a tic mark, the biggest one ever seen on her formed on her head and a glint appeared in her glasses. A wickedly evil smile formed on her face and unknown to Naruto who was still laughing like crazy she cracked her knuckles and her neck in preparation to give the blonde the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. Performing a hand seal she made a single, small chakra chain appear out of her wrist and while Naruto was busy laughing she took the chance to sneak up on him and with great speed wraps the chain around his neck.

''Gack!"

''You like pretending to be in pain huh!? If so I'll give you real pain!" Karin growled as her eyes were now replaced with fire.

The redhead pulled back hard on the chain inadvertently tightening the grip and choke on the blonde that he was beginning to tear up from the pressure the chain was applying to his neck.

''Gaaaaack! Aaaack! Karin please stop!" Naruto cried out.

''No! You wanna fake pain you're gonna get the real deal from me!"

Feeling the chain being forced a lot tighter the blonde summoned as much strength he can muster and managed to knock Karin off of him dispelling the chain in the process.

''Oof!"

Naruto then spun around and grabbed Karin by her wrists and gently, ever so gently threw her down to the ground and pinned her to the mat.

''Hey get off me Naruto!'' Demanded Karin.

''No way! Now it's my turn to show you I'm the boss of our friendship!" Said Naruto.

''No freaking way! I'm the lady, so the lady should be the boss!"

''I'm the boss!"

''No, I am!"

While they were arguing the door to the sparring room opened and in walked Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi and the first thing the three of them saw was Naruto and Karin in a very inappropriate position.

Sakura almost choked on her own spit at the very sight of such a thing while Sasuke simply turned around to look the other way. Kakashi began to giggle to himself seeing the two teenagers. Simply put, Naruto and Karin were in the missionary position.

''So, do you two want to take this to your room?'' The Jonin questioned.

Hearing Kakashi's voice the two teenagers looked to the side and saw the Jonin with his signature eye smile and they both immediately separated from each other with massive blushes on their faces.

''We were just training!'' Naruto said defensively.

''Y-yeah! He managed to pin me to the ground is all!'' Karin said.

He knew that they were just sparring but being young and possibly hormonal teenagers he thought it would be a good laugh to get teasing about such things.

''Anyway, we've come to tell you guys that the next part of the exams will begin in about an hour or so, so go up to your rooms, collect any of your belongings that you may have left in there and meet the three of us at that really huge door on the opposite end of the hallway from the entrance of the building okay?''

''Yes sensei.'' Naruto and Karin said in unison.

''Oh? Look at that you're both talking at the same time! It's a sign of love.'' Kakashi teased.

''Hn, sensei will you quit teasing them? You're making Karin blush redder than her hair.'' Sasuke said while shaking his head.

Sakura was just getting annoyed about Kakashi bugging the two teens about such a topic so not saying a word she just looked at the blonde and redhead.

''Kakashi-sensei the preliminaries will start soon.''

''Oh that's right! I'll meet you guys at that big door I mentioned a few seconds ago so go and get your stuff. Be seeing you in a few minutes.''

With that, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke left the spar room leaving the redhead and the blonde alone. The two teenagers standing there taking in what Kakashi had said.

''So should we go?'' Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

''Yeah, you've got the exams to take anyway, don't want to be late.'' Karin said.

The two teens then dashed out of the sparring room and ran upstairs to gather their belongings.

 **-Preliminary room-**

 _''Hm, that's quite impressive, we predicted that only five teams would prevail through the forest, looks like we have at least nineteen, more than expected.''_ Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha thought in amusement as he looked over the teams. There was a team from Iwa, a team from Kiri, two teams from Suna, one from Kumo and the rest were from Kusa, Ame, Taki, and the entire rookie 9 group from his village as well as an additional team that was under the supervision of Might Guy.

''Welcome everyone, as some of you may not know I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage of Konoha. I want to congratulate you all for making it this far into the exams. As I'm sure you've been told a few times by your senseis passing this will take you another step further into your ninja careers and you all should be proud of making it this far. Usually we would move on to the final portion of the exams but with how many teams that made it this far we're going to add another part to the test right now.''

Naruto raised his hand.

''Oh oh! Old man I have a question!''

Karin almost went slackjawed at the complete lack of respect her blonde friend had for someone like the Hokage and almost slapped him for it but figured that Hiruzen wouldn't take kindly to a foreign kunoichi hitting one of his own so she decided to let it slide.

''Hm? What would that question be Naruto?''

''What kind of test are you doing now since you said a lot of teams made it through that crazy forest?''

As usual Naruto's headstrong personality made the Hokage chuckle. He was just such a goofball sometimes.

''It's simple Naruto, we're going to have a tournament, a fighting tournament as a means of eliminating more candidates so we can move on to the final portion of the exams.''

''Oh, that sounds pretty cool!" Exclaimed Naruto.

As he was looking at the blonde boy he happened to notice a tuft of red hair right beside the blonde with a Kusa headband and he quirked an eyebrow as he had never seen Karin before. Being the Hokage it was usual for people who were listening to him speak to look in the direction he was looking so every team in the room looked back to see team seven, specifically Karin.

 _''What are they doing with a foreign kunoichi?''_ Kiba Inuzuka, one of the rookie 9 thought.

 _''What a drag, we were fine having a pinkhead now we have a redhead? Seriously, such a drag.''_ Shikamaru Nara, another member of the rookie 9 thought.

''Who's your friend Naruto?'' The Hokage questioned.

Naruto noticed that he was looking past him and he turned around to see that the old man was actually eyeing Karin so he smiled since he can introduce his new friend to his favorite old man.

''This is Karin and she's from Kusa! I met her in the forest a few days ago and I saved her when some weirdos from Iwa tried to pick on her.'' Naruto exclaimed in his usual boisterous tone. ''Don't be shy Karin say hi to the Hokage!"

The redhead tried to hide behind Naruto but the blonde insisted on her saying hi to the Hokage.

''C'mon Karin don't be shy! Say hi to my favorite old man!"

Karin slowly moved out from behind Naruto and all the eyes looking at her made her feel stage fright and a bit shy. Ignoring all the looks she was getting from the other Genin she slowly put a hand up and waved at the Hokage.

''H-hi...I'm Karin, from Kusagakure..'' She said shyly.

Hiruzen smiled at the girl's shyness and waved back at her.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Karin and what a story! To know one of my shinobi went out of his way to save a foreign kunoichi is quite a feat! But this is Naruto we're talking about here so it is no surprise to me, the boy has always been the type to help others in need no matter who they are.''

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed out nervously while his teammates just shook their heads but it was done in amusement.

 _''Of course, he probably also did it to get praise from the Hokage, you're such a dobe sometimes.''_ Sasuke thought.

 _''Hope you don't go out of your way to help every single foreign shinobi you see Naruto, I'd hate to think what would happen if you saved someone from Iwa.''_ Sakura thought to herself.

Seeing that it was time to get back to business the third Hokage cleared his throat getting the attention of all the Genin teams.

''Alright then, allow me to pass this on to one of my Jonin, Anko?''

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Karin all shivered hearing the proctor's name and watched as she walked up to speak to the teams.

''Nice to see you all again, hope you had fun in my playground because it seems we're down more than half the teams that made it through the written portion of the exam.'' She said sadistically. ''Anyway, what the Hokage said is true, usually we don't do this but since a lot of you passed the forest portion of this we're gonna have to do a fighting tournament to eliminate more people. Before we begin is there anyone here who feels like they can't continue on due to fatigue, injury or other reasons?''

The Genin all discussed among themselves for several minutes before turning their attention back toward the purple-haired woman who smirks seeing that there were no candidates who wanted to chicken out.

''Karin, you don't have a team so I don't think you can continue on so you should raise your hand.'' Naruto suggested.

''Yeah, it looks like you can only continue on if you have a team and an able-bodied one at that. No shame in telling them you don't want to continue.'' Sasuke whispered.

''Agreed, after what you've been through it's better to take this time to restore your strength, no use in fighting when you're tired.'' Sakura added.

Karin shook her head in response.

''No way you guys, I want to continue on. You guys are basically my team now even though I'm foreign I want to show everyone here, specifically your Hokage what a Kusa kunoichi can do since I'm the only one from my village that's even here. I'm not wasting this opportunity to kick some ass.'' The redhead said with determination.

Without saying another word Karin walked out from the crowd of Genin and stood in front of them and looked at the Hokage with fire in her eyes. ''Hokage-sama, while I am the only Genin from Kusa here and my team had been killed in the forest, I still want to participate in this to show my skills as a kunoichi. Technically I am part of Naruto's team since he saved me and their sensei didn't have a problem with that. Right Kakashi-sensei?''

Hiruzen turned to look at Kakashi who had his eye smile thing going. ''Is that true Kakashi? You have no problem with having an unofficial fourth member, let alone a foreign one on your team?''

Kakashi shook his head.

''Not at all Hokage-sama, if Naruto was the one who brought her to safety with the team then I have no problem with having her. I can tell she is a skilled kunoichi and I would like to see what she is made of myself.''

Satisfied with his answer the Hokage looked back at Karin who was overjoyed with happiness at Kakashi's acceptance of her. ''Well then Karin of Kusa, you may participate in the elimination rounds.''

Karin lowered her head in respect. ''Thank you Hokage-sama.''

She then makes her way back to Naruto and the two gave each other high-fives.

''Sweet! I can't to see you kick some serious butt!" Declared the blonde.

Anko whistled to get the attention of the crowd once more before taking out a scroll and unrolling it.

''Okay everyone, before we begin I want to read the rules of the elimination rounds. Rule number one, there are no rules. You can use everything you want from your ninja tools to any kekkei genkai you have and the fights will end when one candidate gives in, is incapacitated or dies. Also, like the forest Konoha will not be held responsible for any impending deaths that are likely to occur since this is an anything goes fight like with your previous endeavor. Last chance for anyone who wants to keep their life to give in now than be sorry later.'' Anko explained and she smirked sadistically seeing on one give in. ''Alright then, please turn your attention to the screen on the top left of the wall and we will have our first fight.

Looking up the crowd watched the screen turn on and it began to cycle through all the names of the current candidates for about a minute before coming to a complete halt.

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shino Aburame**

''Okay! Looks like we're having a battle between members of two of Konoha's most prominent clans! Would you two please step up while the rest of you head over to the balconies?'' Anko shouted in excitement.

The other candidates and other Jonin in the room went up to the balconies while Sasuke and Shino stayed below and eyed each other with looks of determination. Having known each other since the academy they both knew that the other would do whatever it takes to win this fight.

''Sasuke, Shino, please get into ready positions.'' Anko said pointing to the floor in front of her.

The two Genin walk and stood with Anko in between them and they both smirked at each other. Even though he was wearing shades Sasuke can tell he had excitement in those eyes of his. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Karin were watching from above and the latter two were cheering for their teammate.

''Get him Sasuke!'' Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

''Shino is a really good strategist Sasuke so be careful!" Sakura called out.

 _''I wonder how Sasuke plans on dealing with Shino's bugs? I know he had already awakened his sharingan but that would be very unnecessary in this fight.''_ Kakashi thought.

Despite already possessing great skill and inheriting it from his Uchiha lineage Sasuke knew that without the cheering and support of his team he would be nothing so he simply gives them a thumbs up.

''Yahoo! Go Shino show Sasuke how strong how training has made you!" Kiba shouted.

 _''Good luck Shino..''_ Hinata Hyuga thought to herself.

 _''Sasuke is no pushover, it's going to be hard to take an Uchiha in a fight. Be careful Shino.''_ Kurenai Yuhi thought.

With the two Genin ready, Anko raises her hand up and gives a quick glance to each of them before throwing her hand downward.

''Begin!"

As soon as the signal was given both Sasuke and Shino charged straight for each other with Shino throwing a punch while Sasuke threw a kick and both attacks intercepted each other with such force that the boys grunted quietly to themselves from the slight pain due to the impact.

''I never knew you had such speed in you Shino.'' Sasuke sneered.

''I can say the same thing for you Sasuke, though it shouldn't be surprising, you might even be faster than Lee.'' Shino replied before shooting his head forward trying to catch Sasuke off guard with a headbutt but the Uchiha boy reaches upward with a palm and blocks the attack leaving both boys in a struggle for control of the situation.

Knowing that Sasuke was possibly physically stronger than him Shino opened up his free palm and pointed it his opponent. Sasuke noticed that a small horde of insects began to emerge from the sleeve of his coat.

 _''Damn, he's trying to get his insects on me but it's not gonna work.''_ Sasuke thought as he brings his kunai up trying to slice into Shino's arm but seeing this, the Aburame reacted quickly by pulling his arm back just narrowly losing it in the process.

Jumping back, Shino performs a hand seal and a second later a swarm of his bugs flew out of his coat and formed into a Shino joined the fight that manages to catch Sasuke from the back. The Shino that grabbed him from behind began to turn black and Sasuke almost shivered in disgust seeing what he was turning into.

 _''Okay, that's kind of gross.''_ Sasuke thought as he watched the Shino that had him pinned turn into insects.

Hearing something in front of him Sasuke looks forward and spots Shino slowly walking up to him as the insects began to crawl onto his body.

''Looks like I caught you with an insect clone Sasuke, now, I will give you two options to choose from and you should choose wisely. Option one, you can surrender and I'll call my insects off, or two, I will order my insects to begin draining you of your chakra to the point of knocking out for several day until you fully recover. So which one will it be?'' Shino asked.

The Uchiha felt the insects begin to crawl all over him as the clone completely turns into a horde of the insects and they slowly crawled onto his body but that didn't deter Sasuke one bit. Looking at Shino he merely smirks at his opponent who narrows his eyes in confusion.

''Come on Shino, you think using your clan's insects will do anything against an Uchiha? My clan's specialty with a certain element can easily counter these bugs.'' Sasuke sneered before performing a series of hand seals.

Sasuke then dashed forward as fast as he could sending the insects flying off his body from the intense speed and quickly delivers a powerful punch to Shino's jaw sending his adversary to the ground. Quickly turning around he sees the bugs begin to make their way toward him and takes a deep breath.

 _''Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu!"_

Exhaling, he releases a powerful blast of fire from his mouth that engulfs the insects and Shino can only look on in horror as his companions were roasted in front of him.

''Sasuke no!" The Aburame shouted.

Sasuke continued to roast the insects with his jutsu for a good minute before finally ceasing his attack and when the smoke cleared the insects were revealed to be reduced to nothing but ashes and small black splotches on the ground. Grinning to himself he turns to face Shino who still had the look of horror on his face.

 _''Holy crap, I know how important those creepy crawlies are to the Aburame, damn Sasuke that's kinda messed up.''_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

 _''At least we won't have to deal with Shino being creepy with his bugs anymore.''_ Sakura thought in relief.

 _''Aburame clan? Sounds like a bunch of creeps who sleep with bugs, literally.''_ Karin thought in disgust.

 _''Okay, that's really messed up. Oh well, Anko did say that this is an anything goes fight like the forest.''_ Kakashi thought.

''Well now, how do you like that for roasted insects Shino? I've read up on your clan and how important the insects are to you so I figured if I get rid of them you lose a lot of combat effectiveness. Just like Inuzuka are with their hounds. I have two options for you, you can either continue fighting but it will be a struggle now that I got rid of your bugs or you can just call the fight to an end and you can leave here without being beaten to a pulp.''

Shino gritted his teeth in anger, sure he was on good terms with the Uchiha but he never thought he would go as far as to burn his insects. Not wanting to give up he decided to see how well he would do in a fight without his insects coming to his aid. So getting up from his knees he draws several shuriken and hurls the projectiles at Sasuke who responds by tossing several kunai back at him and the weapons impact each other halfway between the boys, the sound of metal clanging filling the air.

Shino then rushes forward and throws a punch at Sasuke who manages to catch it in the palm of his hand. With his punch unsuccessful Shino reveals a kunai knife hidden in his sleeve and thrusts it hoping to get Sasuke in the gut but the Uchiha sucks his belly in and chops Shino's hand downward causing the knife to fly out of his grip. Picking it up Sasuke then slices Shino on the right arm making the boy grimace in pain before slicing into his hamstring putting him on one knee.

Shino was left howling in pain and the next move Sasuke did was kicking the Aburame directly in the chin from below. The kick was strong enough to launch Shino into the air helpless and with his opponent right where he wanted him he leaps up and begins to do a series of powerful kicks all over Shino's body. Each hit sending the sound of flesh being pummeled echoing throughout the room causing many of the spectators to cringe at the noise.

After performing a series of kicks, Sasuke finishes Shino off by kicking him one more time in certain areas of his body from his side, his knee, his arms and finally, he twists in mid-air and delivers a hook kick into his gut that sends him and Shino straight toward the ground and the impact creates a crater. The force of the hit from Sasuke's kick made Shino gag. It felt as if his stomach exploded from how strong the kick was.

''Shino no!'' Kiba screamed.

''Oh no, it looks like this is Sasuke's win..'' Hinata whispered.

Sasuke leaps out from the crater and stands tall over the beaten Shino who begins to cough for a moment before looking at his opponent.

''Kami Sasuke, you didn't have to do that to a fellow Konoha shinobi.'' Shino said in between coughs.

Kurenai can only shake her head in disappointment as she watched her Genin get beaten by Kakashi's. Nonetheless it was a good battle to her.

''Anko-sensei did say it was an anything goes battle, so I did what I can to win in the most non-lethal way. I mean, to be fair you were going to drain me of my chakra which may have killed me so think of this as a little payback Shino.'' Sasuke said before turning to face Anko.

Anko nods before walking over to Sasuke and takes his hand into her's and raises it high. '''The winner of the first fight is Sasuke Uchiha.''

Naruto and Sakura began to jump for joy while Kakashi eye smiled.

''Heck yeah! That's our Sasuke!'' Naruto shouted.

''Yes! That's one win for team seven!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

 _''Great job, your mother would be very proud Sasuke!''_ Kakashi thought in pure joy.

Shino was picked up by a few medic-nin and carried out in a stretcher but not before asking them to stop so he can say a few words to Sasuke. ''Honestly, I can just breed a new colony of insects Sasuke. It was a good battle and it sucked that I wasn't able to use them to drain your chakra and knock you out.''

''Next time Shino we'll see how the fight goes if we go at it again, for now just rest up.'' Sasuke said extending a hand out.

Both boys shook hands and their senseis smiled at the sight of good sportsmanship between fellow shinobi.

He looks down to Anko and nods for her to continue the fights.

Hiruzen, who was watching from the stand reserved for the Hokage looked on proudly at the splendid battle between two of his shinobi. _''This is really going to be an interesting batch of matches from what I can tell, clever use of that technique Sasuke. Shino you may have lost, but be proud of your efforts.''_

''Alright now, with the first match out of the way let's see who comes second.'' Anko said pointing at the screen.

The screen turns on and scrambles up the names for a good minute before the next set of candidates were decided.

 **Zaku Abumi vs. Gaara**

''Zaku from Oto and Gaara from Suna please step up.'' Anko said authoritatively.

One of the Oto Genin leaped down onto the battle floor while a boy with red hair from Suna shunshined with his sand to join Anko and his opponent. Zaku sneered at his opponent and pointed his hands at the redheaded boy and opens them revealing two holes in his palms.

''Hey, I did not give the order to start yet but if you're so eager to begin I can call the fight to start now.'' Said Anko as she raises a hand into the air. She then looks at Gaara. ''Are you ready Gaara?''

The Suna teen only nods in silence and with that Anko threw her hand downward to start the fight.

''Begin!"

Pointing his hands at Gaara Zaku grins menacingly as he knew Gaara was not well versed in taijutsu so he wanted to finish the Suna boy off in one fell swoop.

''Slicing Sound Wave!''

Before his attack can activate sand began to gather around Zaku and he was caught off guard. The sand began to wrap around his arms completely engulfing them until the limbs looked like they were really made of the earthly material.

''What..what's going on?!'' Zaku cried out.

Gaara had a hand outward controlling the jutsu and everyone was watching wondering what was going to happen to the Oto Genin save for two other Suna Genin.

 _''Oh man, really? Right in front of all these people?''_ Kankuro thought while shaking his head.

 _''Come on Gaara, save the gore for later..''_ Temari thought to herself.

Zaku began to whimper in fear when he felt the sand that surrounded him become tighter around his limbs Gaara kept a straight face as he then clenched his hand shut and just as he did that Zaku began to scream horribly in pain as the sand imploded crushing both his arms in the process. Zaku fell over in pain as he began to convulse from such shock and Anko quickly called the match to an end and medic-nin rushed over to Zaku to give him immediate treatment.

''Uh, yeah so, the winner of Gaara from Sunagakure congratulations!" Anko exclaimed.

Gaara only watched his wreathing opponent before shunshinning back to his brother and sister, the two siblings not wanting to say anything to their youngest brother so they just gave him congratulatory pats. After the commotion was settled the screen turned on once more and cycled through all the names until the next pair of candidates showed up.

 **Karin vs. Choji Akimichi**

''Now, would Karin from Kusa and Choji Akimichi please come down?'' Anko asked politely.

Choji, the only fat Genin within the rookie 9 became full of energy when his name was called and steam began to come out of his nose and ears due to his excitement.

''I'm gonna show that redhead that chubbies rule!" Exclaimed the obese boy.

''Good luck Choji.'' Ino and Shikamaru said as their teammate jumped down to the floor.

Karin on the other hand, did not have any hint of excitement in her eyes as she eyed the massively fat boy with disgust. _''Okay, that is really the fattest kid I've ever seen in my life._

''Go show that Akimunchi who's boss Karin! Kick his butt!" Naruto shouted as she made her way to the floor.

When she stood before the large boy she swore the Akimichi was a mouth breathing turd. Her hunch was right, Choji was really breathing with his mouth open.

''You're going down and I'm gonna make your face bloody red like that hair and I'm making all four of your eyes into black eyes!" Choji exclaimed with a finger pointed at the girl.

A tic marked formed on her head and Karin instantly went into angry mode with an evil glint in her eyes. ''What did you say to me obesius?!''

''What did you call me tomato?!''

Karin and Choji then butt their foreheads against one another's as static electricity was forming in between their faces and everyone in the room sweatdropped. Anko on the other hand found great amusement in the current situation and decided not to call the match to start so she backed up a bit to let the two go at it without her permission.

 _''This is gonna be fun. I call dibs on Karin.''_ She thought.

Like Anko, Hiruzen felt something about Karin was familiar to him from how her hair was and he felt like she looked like someone he knew from a few years back when the Kyuubi attacked their village.

 _''There's something about that hair of hers, there's a clan that has that particular shade of red in their hair. Could she be one of them?''_ The Hokage thought to himself.

Kakashi was on the same boat as his Hokage.

 _''Why does that shade of red look familiar? I haven't seen it in years, is it possible she's related to..her? Could she and Naruto be..there's no way there are any living members after what happened in Uzushio.''_

While all these thoughts going through their minds, Karin and Choji were shouting insults at each other but each time they insulted one another they only grew more angrier.

''Diabetus, wide load, mouth breathing moron, you're so fat you look like a plastic bag filled with cellulite and you move like you're waddling through a pool of jello!'' Karin growled.

''Your hair makes you look like a tomato!" Choji retorted.

It was clear Karin was going to be the winner of the verbal exchange and Naruto only looked on in both amusement and confusion.

 _''You know, she's actually really cute when she gets angry.''_


	5. Naruto's New Roommate

**A/N:** For the sake of everyone's and my own sanity, I'm just going to describe the fight for Naruto instead of writing it out completely because stuff like that in Naruto fanfics can be very boring and redundant. Especially Naruto's fight which will be simple and straight to the point and he always gets pitted against the same set of people in most fanfics I've read. We're gonna get through the exams quick and move on to other things involving Karin and Naruto. **Comedic bashing of Ino-Shika-Cho.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Naruto's New Roomate

 **-Preliminary Tower-**

''I said you are a T-O-M-A-T-O! Tomato!" Choji shouted as he tried to make himself appear much larger than he already was hoping to intimidate Karin.

The redhead however wasn't phased by his fatness and she bravely stood her ground taking his insults toward her and spitting even better ones back at him.

''I'd rather be a tomato than some fat slob with no neck! You're also a mouth breathing retard and fat acceptance is death acceptance!" The redhead spat back.

Everyone else in the room whether it be the Hokage, every other Jonin sensei or even the other candidates just watched the exchange with various facial expressions. Kakashi was just reading his Makeout Paradise book while his students Sasuke and Sakura had deadpan expressions and Naruto on the other hand, he was just looking on with a big smile plastered on his face and was cheering for Karin while also shouting out insults that Karin could use against Choji.

''Hey! Call that Akimunchi the blob who ate his whole family because I've never seen anyone from his clan but him!" Shouted the blonde.

''Naruto don't go that far.'' Kakashi said, never taking his eyes off his book. _''Actually that was pretty funny, what else do you got kiddo?''_

Karin almost died of laughter when she heard Naruto shout out the insult. ''Yeah, you heard what my friend said fat ass, did you eat your whole clan to get that obese?''

Choji tried to think of something to counter the clever insult but couldn't come up with anything to say to either Naruto or Karin.

''Keep your mouth shut Naruto this is between me and the tomato!'' The fat boy shouted.

''How about you keep your mouth shut and stop eating so much fat ass!" Karin snorted.

The Akimichi boy grew even more frustrated with each insult Karin was shouting at him and the fat boy smacked his man boobs like a sumo wrestler and raised on foot and stomped the ground with it. ''Let's see if your fighting skills are as good as your insults tomato!"

In response to Choji's show of intimidation which obviously did not work on her she cracked her knuckles and adjusted her glasses, a glint visible for a split-second in the lens. ''Bring it on big guy!"

Anko was filled with glee now that the match was finally beginning but she definitely enjoyed the witty banter between the two Genin.

''Sooo, are you two like, done roasting each other or what?'' She asked.

Both Genin nod and Choji blew air out of his nose like a bull and that only served to annoy Karin.

''Just give the signal so I can kick this fat fuck's ass!"

''Call the match so I can crush this tomato!"

Anko held her hands up in mock surrender and feigned fear from the demanding Genin. ''Alright alright sheesh, begin!"

The Akimichi boy immediately rushed toward the girl but thanks to his obesity he only took about three and a half steps before he began to breath loudly and had to stop to catch his breath.

''Oh man, that took a lot out of me.'' The boy panted.

The members of team seven shook their heads as Choji was always like this, always running out of stamina in two point five seconds. Karin saw this as an advantage and quickly rushed forward and punched Choji as hard as he could but when her fist connected with the boy's face the his fatness was further proved with his fat absorbed the blow, Karin went wide-eyed and swore she punched a bag full of cellulite. She then directed a kick and put as much force into it as she could but the attack was met with the same result and Choji only laughed evilly as his stomach absorbed Karin's kick.

''Huh?! Are you really that fat?!'' The now confused redhead shouted.

Choji sported a wicked smile on his face and wiggled a finger to show that he disapproved of Karin's futile attempts to harm him. ''I may be a bit bigger than most people, but that means I'll be eating attacks for days! Take this!"

The Akimichi then punched Karin right in the nose and the redhead was sent staggering backward clutching her now bleeding nose.

''Dammit! For a fat fuck you punch really hard!" Karin growled. ''Also, did you just really made a fat joke about yourself?! You eat attacks for days no wonder you're so fucking fat you're swollen from getting punched so much!"

Choji then snorted like a pig and performed a series of handseals.

''I'm gonna end this fight just as quick as it started! There's no way you can counter my clan's jutsu tomato so you're as good as dead! Human Boulder!"

Karin almost squealed in disgust when Choji began to tuck his arms into his shirt, then his legs, and then his head sunk beneath the collar in his shirt and in a small blast of smoke the fat boy became even more fat and he expanded into a massive ball and the redhead swore she could smell his sweaty, disgusting natural scent when he transformed.

''What the hell?! Boy I thought you couldn't get any fatter but I was proven wrong!'' Karin snorted.

Her insult as usual served to annoy Choji and the boy began to spin wildly causing the room to shake a bit from the velocity he was spinning at. ''Watch your mouth! Time to turn you into mashed tomatoes!"

The fat Genin then sped toward the redhead and of course, being a fat kid Anko was forced to leap away to avoid getting squashed by the excess layer of fat the boy had on him and this left Karin right in the path of Choji's approaching attack. Choji came flying at Karin at such speeds the redhead nor anyone else in the room expected the next thing. Choji's boulder form of a body collided with Karin and the girl was hit with so much force that she was sent flying backward toward the wall and the impact of her hitting it caused her to cave the wall in at least ten feet.

'''Agh!" Karin cried out in pain.

''Karin are you okay?!" Naruto cried out.

''Holy crap, for a fat kid I never expected the Akimunchi to move that fast.'' Sasuke quipped.

''He could've killed Karin with that!" Sakura shouted.

Although Kakashi had already taken a liking for Karin he couldn't help but disagree with his students. ''Well..to be fair you guys, death is expected and welcomed in this portion of the exams...''

Choji spun back around and came to a complete halt to admire his handiwork. ''Ha! How's it feel tomato?! Not so funny now that you just got wrecked by a chubby!"

Grunting in pain, Karin managed to get herself out from the small hole in the wall and when she stepped out into the light she was starting to bruise up and she was a bit shaky from taking such a powerful blow. A slight nosebleed was visible as well but the redhead did not let that deter her. ''Is that all you got fat ass? You're gonna need more than turning into a ball of jello to take me down!"

Karin looked around and saw that all eyes were on her and she felt compelled to not use this one special trait she had but due to the blow Choji delivered with that human boulder technique she knew that if another one hit her she'd either be knocked out or the she'd die from blunt force trauma.

 _''Dammit, I guess I'll have to use my heal bite.''_

The redheaded girl then gently and slightly lifted up the sleeve to her top just enough to exposed the skin of her wrist and knowing all eyes were on her. She then took her thumb and bit down on it and in a second she became surrounded by a greenish aura taking everybody in the room by surprise.

''What the?! The tomato just turned into a lime?!'' Choji exclaimed as he was still spinning.

''Woah! What is going on?!'' Naruto said surprisingly.

''She's biting herself? Why would she do that?'' Sakura questioned incredulously.

''Hn, this is something new, maybe she has some kekkei genkai of her own?'' Sasuke whispered to himself.

Kakashi and Hiruzen were eyeing Karin with curiosity as they had never seen anyone bite themselves in order to perform a healing and they were confused as to how she was doing this.

 _''That one clan was known for having members that can sustain even the most fatal injuries and they don't die right away. Karin took a full hit from the human boulder and yet she is still standing and appears to not have any broken bones.'_ ' Kakashi thought.

 _''I haven't seen anyone take a hit like that since the Kyuubi's attack. She really has to be one of them.''_ Hiruzen thought, his pipe barely hanging in his mouth due to it being open.

Everyone in the room watched in confusion as the aura that surrounded Karin continued to emanate and they saw that the bruises and cuts she got from hitting the wall healed near instantly and this shocked and left them all confused even more save for Kakashi and Hiruzen who began to put the pieces together. Choji halted his spinning and even though he had his head tucked into his fat body he could still see his surroundings, how he does was way behind everybody else in the room.

''So you're a medic-nin huh tomato? No matter I'll just keep going until I turn you into mashed tomatoes! You nerd I bet you can't figure out a way to counter my clan jutsu! Here I come!'' Choji gloated before spinning at a high speed again.

The fat boy zoomed straight at Karin and feeling rejuvenated from her healing technique the redhead, now knowing that this is Choji's only battle style effortlessly leaped out of the way and grabbed several paper bombs from her pouch.

 _''Alright, since he inflated himself to get even fatter there's no way a regular attack such as a punch or stabbing him with a kunai will work so I guess I'll have to rattle him up a bit from the inside with some explosives, I won't kill the fat ass though.'_ ' Karin thought with a mischievous grin.

Choji expanded himself to a much larger size to the chagrin and disgust of Karin and everyone else in the room and the obese boy rolled forward but Karin took notice that he was moving at a much slower pace.

''I'm gonna squish you tomato!" Exclaimed the fat boy.

The Akimichi then rolled forward but thanks to his increased size he was moving at a much slower speed to the amusement of Karin.

 _''Well then, guess it's true that some bigger people have a hard time moving around.''_ Karin thought as she watched the big boy approach her.

She effortlessly leaps to the side like a rabbit and Choji turns around to try and run her over with his mass only for the girl to dodge again. The two of them repeated their actions for a good ten minutes and everyone watched the two play cat and mouse as Karin hopped like a bunny to avoid the Akimichi's rolling and soon enough Choji lost control of his mass and careened into the wall with enough force to crash and get himself stuck in it.

''Crap! Give me a second to get out tomato and then I'll crush you!" Exclaimed the boy.

Choji then began to try and pull himself out of the wall but he was visibly struggling and Karin couldn't help but burst out laughing at the amusing sight.

''Geez, I could become the tenth Hokage by the time you get your fat ass out.''

The redhead then took out a handful of paper bombs and punched them into Choji's massive body and the Akimichi only laughed at what he thought were Karin's futile attempts to hurt him.

''Haha! You forgot that punches can't hurt me?'' Gloated the Akimichi.

 _''Hold on, is she going to take Choji out with a boom?''_ Asuma Sarutobi, Choji's sensei thought.

''Choji hurry up and get your fat body out of the wall and mess this tomato up!'' Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

Karin grinned as she withdrew her hand and the paper bombs weren't in her hand anymore and a grin plastered her face as she leaped back a few feet. ''I wasn't planning on punching you to finish you fatso.''

A plume of smoke began to seep out of the depressed area of skin where Karin had punched and Choji felt the burning sensation and began to make noises of clear discomfort.

''What the? What the heck is..WOAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A small, muffled explosion was heard and a few flames and another plume of smoke came out of Choji and the boy began to scream as he began to rattle violently thanks to the shock waves the explosions caused in his body and a moment would pass before his human boulder jutsu was dispelled and he reverted back to his less chubby appearance, dazed, drooling and unconscious, his eyes replaced by swirls.

Karin stood tall and proud over the fat boy and smirked successfully at her effective strategy and adjusted her glasses. ''Hm, sloppy, you do know that our bodies are made of seventy percent water, guess you're more brawn over brains fat boy.''

Anko almost jumped for joy when she saw that Karin, whom she was rooting for had won her match but she knew she had to refrain from doing such a thing to appear professional. ''And this here match goes to Karin from Kusa! Good job tomato I mean, Karin!"

''Whoo! Way to go! You did good!" Sakura called out.

''Hn, good work showing that kid he's unfit to be a ninja, literally unfit.'' Sasuke half-assedly called out.

Instead of praising the redhead Kakashi had his eyes narrowed on the girl the whole time as if he was trying to figure something out, but it was unclear at this point as to what he was trying to find out about Karin. He decided to bring it up to the Hokage later. Hiruzen was in the same boat as Kakashi and knew he had to bring this up to the masked Jonin. The members of Choji's team, specifically Ino weren't very happy about the obese boy losing.

''Fuck that redhead she cheated! Get up Choji squish her!" Ino shouted in anger.

 _''Oh man, what a drag.''_ Shikamaru thought.

The praise she was receiving, especially from Naruto made her blush more red than her hair.

 _''Karin displays great strategy against a physically superior opponent, I can tell she is a very intelligent young lady and not to mention her ability to heal herself near instantaneously is making me believe my suspicions to be true.''_ The Hokage thought.

Karin then made her way back up to join the Genin from team seven and was met with a hug from Naruto and the blush she had from earlier was put to shame by the new one she sported now as the blonde held her tightly.

''I knew you could do it Karin! You're the best!" Naruto praised.

''T-thanks Naruto, but honestly it was nothing, I knew that fatty's jutsu was his only move so it wasn't hard to deduct how he was going to fight.'' The girl said, playing it cool.

After the medical team had retrieved the unconscious Choji Anko settled everyone down for the next match.

''Would everyone please turn their attention to the screen?''

The screen turned on and began cycling through the names of the other contestants for about a minute before the next pair of fighters were chosen.

 **Neji Hyuga vs. Shikamaru Nara**

 _''Hm, this will be nothing.''_ Neji thought to himself with a smirk.

Shikamaru, the pineapple haired kid in Choji's team almost faced palm at having to fight as he was very lazy. ''Oh man, what a stupid freaking drag.''

''You two maggots hurry up and make your way down here so we can see one of you get your ass beat!" Anko exclaimed boisterously.

Neji did as he was told and hopped down beside Anko and the two looked up to see Shikamaru just standing there staring into space with his hands in his pocket.

''Well Nara? Are you going to just stand there and be lazy because that's your destiny? Or are you coming down to fight me?'' Neji questioned irritably.

Shikamaru looked toward his sensei and saw that Asuma was urging him to go down and fight.

''Come on Shikamaru, you joined the academy so you're gonna have to deal with all this ninja stuff whether you like it or not.'' Said the Jonin.

''Yeah, what's the point of being a ninja when all you say everything is a drag? We had to drag you here so me and Choji can participate.'' Ino grumbled.

''Ugh, what a drag, fine, I'll get down and fight just this one match and this will be my last for a while.'' Groaned the Nara.

Shikamaru leaped down and landed in front of Neji and beside Anko, the usual look that plastered his face still visible and he only shook his head.

''Good, I thought that you would be a coward Nara.'' Neji spat.

Anko then raised her hand as Neji got into his clan's signature fighting position while Shikamaru continued to stand there with his hands in his pockets.

''Begin!"

''8-Trigrams 64 Palms!" Neji shouted as he rushed forward toward Shikamaru.

The pony-tailed boy only stood there with that same look on his face as he watched Neji come over and the Nara was immediately struck down by Neji's 64 palms technique and he didn't even grunt in pain as Neji struck all the chakra points he targeted, each strike sending a small jolt of chakra flying out of Shikamaru's body signifying that he was unable to use it and after about ten seconds of poking the Nara Neji delivered the final strike and sent Shikamaru flying backward and the unconscious body of the Nara lands on the floor with a thud. His eyes closed and he laid still.

Team seven, Anko, Asuma and Hiruzen only shook their heads at how the match had ended before it even began.

 _''That guy really doesn't take being a shinobi seriously..''_ Naruto thought with deadpan expression.

 _''If Shikamaru really doesn't want to be a ninja might as well quit..''_ Sakura, who was in the same state as Naruto thought.

 _''He was serious about this being his last fight for a while..it might even be permanently with how hard the Hyuga hit him.''_ Sasuke thought.

 _''Okay, is this kid the weakest out of the whole group or what? That Chompy, Choji or whatever the heck his name is was pretty easy but this kid? He's not even academy student level with that attitude.''_ Karin thought in shock.

''Alright, I give up on you Shikamaru.'' Asuma said under his breath.

''WHAT THE HECK SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY ASS?!'' Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

''What the heck is wrong with this lazy kid?'' Anko said as she walked over to make sure he didn't die from Neji's attack.

The medical team then arrived and scooped up the unconscious Nara as Anko walked over to Neji and raised his hand. ''The winner of this match against that lazy dude is Neji Hyuga from Konoha. Great job kiddo.''

''Thank you, oh wise proctor.'' Neji said as he bowed respectfully.

He then made his way back to join his team where Might Guy was crying tears of joy. ''YOSH! EXCELLENT DISPLAY OF HOW YOUTHFUL YOU ARE NEJI!"

''YES! I WISH TO HAVE A YOUTHFUL MATCH AGAINST AN EQUALLY YOUTHFUL OPPONENT!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

''Great job Neji!" Tenten called out.

''Freaks.'' Neji said under his breath.

The next hour or so of fights consisted of the really diverse and rather interesting matches. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru's female teammate was pitted against a girl from Suna named Temari who was a great wind user and the Yamanaka was beaten in literally a second and had to be hospitilized for obtaining severe gashes thanks to Temari's use of the wind scythe technique. Rock Lee who was Neji's teammate went up against a Genin from Oto named Dosu Kinuta and beat him with one swift punch knocking the boy through the roof and sent him all the way back to his village. Sakura went up against Tenten and much like Karin, the pinkette's superior strategic mind allowed her to take down the bun haired girl with a cleverly placed paper bomb used in conjunction with a substitution jutsu putting Tenten in critical, but not life threatening situation. Hinata Hyuga was pitted against an unnamed Taki Genin and beat him with a swift gentle fist. A few more Genin who will not be named had their chance to fight until it was finally the time for the final round to begin and everyone knew who was fighting this one. There was also a girl from Takigakure named Fu who was obviously a Jinchuuriki like Naruto and thanks to her abilities granted by her tailed-beast she beat Kiba Inuzuka with ease.

''Whoo! Finally! I get my time to shine!" Exclaimed a very excited Naruto.

Anko looked up at the blonde and only shook her head in amusement as Naruto reminded her that she used to be just like that as a Genin. ''Alright, can Naruto Uzumaki and Kabuto Yakushi come on down please?''

Before Naruto could leap over the railing Karin had grabbed him by the arm preventing him from doing so and this caught the blonde's attention as he was eager to get straight to fighting.

''Huh? What's wrong Karin?'' The blonde asked.

''It's just, good luck Naruto.'' Karin said, a slight blush appearing on her face and her eyes looking away.

Naruto smiled tenderly at his friend. ''Thanks Karin!''

The blonde then leaped over the railing and landed beside Anko and his opponent, a slightly older teenager who was a few inches taller than Naruto with his gray hair put into a ponytail and round glasses from Konoha as well. The gray-haired guy eyed Naruto up and down and smiled at him.

''So you're my opponent? That little blonde kid that everyone likes to chase around our village? This will surely be an amusing fight.'' Kabuto chuckled.

''I've never seen you around the village before, how old are you?'' Naruto questioned.

''I'm turning eighteen in three months, so seventeen. I think you never see me around Naruto because I'm usually out on missions with my team or doing some research, you see I am a medic-nin and I want to be the greatest there ever was.'' Answered Kabuto.

''Oh yeah? I'm training to become the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever known and I'm going to climb one step up the ladder by first kicking your butt!" The blonde declared proudly.

The blonde's obvious and sheer determination made Kabuto laugh in amusement. ''Alright then, if you're so confident then I guess we can get this party started.''

Both boys took a step back and Anko raised a hand into the air.

''You two ready? Then begin!"

The battle between Naruto and Kabuto proved to be the most entertaining fight out all of them. Kabuto was revealed to be an incredibly skilled medical ninja and utilized a few paralysis jutsus to try and incapacitate the blonde but Naruto, thanks to some insight and training from Kakashi continuously used his shadow clones to take the hits saving himself from being taken out of the fight and since Kabuto was not used to dealing with an opponent who had large reserves of chakra he was tired out quickly in the fight but nonetheless he tried to keep up with Naruto's seemingly endless stamina. In short it was an hour of a back and forth fight with each Genin landing an equal amount of blows on each other. Naruto really proved to be a tough foe for Kabuto due to his speed and endless stamina and the same can be said for Kabuto due to being a bit older meaning more experience and more skilled in the basic ninja arts.

''Come on Naruto kick his butt already we're all falling asleep here!" Karin shouted hoping her words would get the blonde to pulverize Kabuto and end the fight.

Kabuto thrusts his chakra infused palm forward hoping to hit Naruto right in the gut but the blonde's slightly shorter stature enabled him to sidestep the attack and he followed up by producing a shadow clone and grabs the clone's wrist and twirled around before throwing the clone at Kabuto and this caught him by surprise as the clone came flying at him at a high speed the clone shot his fist out and hit the older boy right in the nose breaking it and causing it to bleed.

''Ow, that really hurt Naruto.'' Kabuto said rubbing his face.

The gray-haired teen looks up to see a few more clones running up to him and ignoring the bleeding he forms a scalpel out of chakra and began to slice his way through the clones to make his way toward Naruto and once he did that the two teens began to charge each other with Naruto holding two kunai knives in hand. Once they came within arm's reach of each other they began to swing their blades at each other matching one another move for move. The sounds of their blades clashing echoed across the room and the way they were moving almost looked like they were dancing with each other.

''I've never seen anyone make blades out of chakra before.'' Sakura said.

''Yeah, me neither.'' Sasuke said nodding his head.

''I have, it's really good for doing anatomical dissections, I've never really seen anyone back in Kusa use it offensively but this Kabuto guy is really good with it he's matching and blocking blows from a real kunai.'' Karin quipped. _''This guy may looks really nice and all, but I have a very bad feeling about him.''_

''Dang blondie, for a younger Genin you are good with ninjutsu.'' Kabuto said as he dodged a swing.

Naruto only smirked at Kabuto and was glad his training with Kakashi was having a positive effect on him. ''Thanks, I have my sensei to thank for that, making me a great shinobi like he told me he would.''

The two Genin then leap away from each other to get their spacing to plan their next set of moves. As always everyone noticed that Naruto only had a few splotches of dust and sweat compared to Kabuto who was dirty, had blood dripping from his nose and appeared to be very out of breath.

''Haha, tired Kabuto? I'm not Konoha's hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja for nothing!" Gloated the blonde before summoning an army of clones. ''Since you're so tired buddy I'll just have my clones beat you unconscious so you can have a few day's worth of rest.''

Naruto then summoned ten clones and they all began to swarm Kabuto and not having as much stamina as his opponent he was growing quite irritated that the blonde was not even tired one bit. _''Does this guy ever get tired?! Man I might as well call it quits because there's no way I'm beating this kid if he has this much stamina.''_

Dispelling his chakra scapels, Kabuto knew that there was no way Naruto was going to tire out and since he appeared to be capable of summoning shadow clones non stop he decided to call it quits, not because he was afraid of being beaten, but because so he now understood the way Naruto fought so that next time if they fought, he can take him down once he figured him out. He then raised his hand up and smiled at Anko and right before the clones came to pulverizing him he spoke.

''I'm done fighting proctor, I think an hour spectacle is good enough don't you think?''

Hearing what Kabuto had said Naruto dispelled all his clones just before they struck Kabuto and he had a look of confusion plastered on his face. '''Wait what?! Why are you quitting Kabuto I was about to win!"

''You just don't tire out Naruto, how can I possibly defeat someone with that much chakra and stamina like you? Seriously, I'm just wasting your time having a fight this long.'' Kabuto explained.

Naruto only sweatdropped at Kabuto's half-assed response but he guess he could understand where the older boy was coming from. ''I mean, I know I can keep fighting without breaking a sweat so, I can see where you're coming from, sort of..''

''So..are you calling it quits because you're scared or are you calling it quits because you realized you can't beat Naruto in a prolonged fight?'' Anko questioned incredulously.

''The second option, seriously you see this guy's stamina proctor?'' Kabuto said pointing at Naruto.

Anko merely shrugged before she declared Naruto the winner and the two boys shook hands.

''Nonetheless, it was a pretty fun fight Naruto but next time I'll be prepared, so you should prepare yourself for me since I doubt it would be the same result like today.'' Said Kabuto.

''I look forward to it Kabuto, hopefully we can have a few spars if we see each other in Konoha!"

Kabuto smiled at the boy. ''Hate to break it to you Naruto but I won't be in the village for a while since I'm going on a mission to Otogakure to meet with their village leader but I'll make sure to look for you once I get back.''

''Aw, oh well. Thanks for match Kabuto!"

Kabuto then turned and began walking out the door and the friendly smile he shot Naruto disappeared.

 _''I think my associate will enjoy taking the Kyuubi's power for his own. Not to mention that Karin girl's healing abilities are out of this world she could prove very useful.''_ The gray-haired boy thought with a sinister smile.

After everyone had settled Hiruzen had all the victorious Genin stand in a formation in front of him and the Jonin in the from and looked onward proudly.

''That was a splendid preliminary everyone! You should all be proud because you all completed and took the next step to becoming a Chunin. Now, with this portion out of the way and with the lower numbers of contestants we can continue on with the final part of the exams which has been traditionally a fighting tournament but instead of just jumping right into it you all get a whole month to train and perfect yourselves. Here is the new tournament bracket, Kakashi?''

Kakashi stepped up and produced a chart of who will be fighting who and everyone took a moment to see who they were pitted against next.

 **Naruto Uzumaki vs. Fu**

 **Karin vs. Kin Tsuchi**

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs. Hinata Hyuga**

 **Temari vs. Sakura Haruno**

 **Kankuro vs. Neji Hyuga**

 **Rock Lee vs. Gaara**

 _''Looks like I'm fighting that brown girl from Taki.''_ Naruto thought.

 _''I'm up against that Temari girl, crap.''_ Sakura thought in disappointment.

 _''Hn, me against the Hyuga heiress, very interesting.''_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Karin raised her eyebrow upon seeing who her opponent was, the sole Oto Genin named Kin. _''I'm against her?''_

After the Genin had taken a mental picture of the current bracket Kakashi put the paper away and allowed Hiruzen to continue speaking.

''Okay, now that you know your next opponent I hope you all take the month to train hard, training isn't the only reason we're giving you a month off. Since the foreign Genin will be staying in Konoha we hope you all take the chance to build new friendships and have camaraderie. Relations between all five villages have been okay at best so this is a chance to improve by starting with Genin. On May 31st the final portion of the exams will begin at the stadium in the center of Konoha. I will happily see all of you again and until then, good luck with your training. Foreign Genin you will be staying at Konoha's finest five-star hotel free of charge. Farewell for now everyone.''

Hiruzen dismissed everyone and the Genin who won their matches were seen talking with their Jonin senseis. Since her sensei wasn't around Karin was left all alone but Naruto quickly rushed over to her and invited her to chat with his team.

''Why are you here by yourself Karin? Kakashi said you're his responsibility so that means you should always be with us.'' Said the blonde.

''I-I don't know still, maybe he's just saying that to be nice and once the exams are over he'll get rid of me..''

''Actually, that's quite wrong Karin, you may think I'm just being nice about this but in all honesty I have taken quite a liking to you.'' Kakashi said, the Jonin seemingly coming out nowhere spooking the blonde and redhead.

''Holy crap don't scare us like that Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said holding his hand over his rapidly beating heart.

''Sorry kiddo, but anyway, during the whole preliminary thing I was thinking about asking the Hokage if you can be transferred to Konoha and become a shinobi with our village since you mentioned before that Kusa doesn't really like you. Actually, I think it would be a lot better if you asked the Hokage yourself Karin.'' Kakashi said.

Karin went wide-eyed at Kakashi's suggestion while Naruto was inwardly jumping for joy. Sasuke and Sakura were a bit annoyed since they knew if Karin was to become a Konoha kunoichi they'd have to deal with the two of them constantly bickering which would eventually drive them insane.

''Are you sure the Hokage would let me become a Konoha kunoichi? I mean, our villages are merely trading partners at best and we don't really cooperate outside of that.''

Kakashi nodded. ''I'm sure, just be confident. Come on, let's head back to Konoha and you can tell his secretary that you would like to speak with him.''

With that, the team left the forest all together and everyone made their way back to Konoha.

 **-Konohagakure, Hokage's Tower-**

''Here's the Hokage's office young lady.'' Hiruzen's secretary said pointing at the door.

''Thank you very much.'' Karin bowed respectfully to the older woman and knocked three times on the door.

''Come on.''

Recognizing the voice as Hiruzen's Karin swallowed a load of spit before placing her hand on the door knob and began to turn the door open slowly. She peeked her head into the office and saw the Hokage sitting at his desk writing into a book of sorts. Looking up Hiruzen saw a tuft of red hair and instantly recognized it as Karin's.

''Ah, Karin please come on.'' He said motioning for her to walk toward him.

''H-hello, Lord Hokage.'' Karin greeted shyly.

The girl's shyness was enough to make Hiruzen chuckled inwardly and he returned her greeting with a big smile. ''Hello Karin, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?''

''It's um, well...''

 _''Her mannerisms are just like Kushina's whenever she was shy about something..''_

''Remember what Naruto said about me? How we met in the forest?''

''Yes? About the Iwa team that tried to have their way with you? What they did is not tolerated, yes killing is normal in the Chunin exams but stuff like that is different. You told me Naruto saved you yes?''

''Yeah, and also, back in my village, Kusa. I was used and abused from almost the entire shinobi force there, I had no friends and even my village head hates me and spat on me. I told Naruto about this and he said something that made me want to talk to you the moment the opportunity presented itself.'' Karin continued.

''Hm, I see, and what is this something you want to tell me?'' Hiruzen asked getting an idea where this was going.

Karin took in a deep breath before she continued. ''I would like to make a request to become a kunoichi of your village.''

Hiruzen knew this was coming judging from the way she was speaking and he smiled tenderly at the girl. He could tell her stories weren't fabricated to seem like a miserable girl and he knew from what he had heard about her life in Kusa she would live a much better one here in Konoha.

''I made the effort to send my personal summon to Kusa to ask about you Karin and your village head said there was never anyone named Karin in their registration. When my summon told me that I felt angered and I knew that you would live a better life here in my village. So of course, you can become a kunoichi of Konoha and to make that request even better I'm going to put you on the same team as Naruto and you can live with him.'' Hiruzen said.

A big smile formed on Karin's face and before she could begin to jump for joy she remembered the second thing Hiruzen had said and she blushed at the thought of it. ''Wait, I get to live with Naruto?''

''Of course, Naruto lives on his own and I help pay for his rent and utilities. I'm sure he would be overjoyed find out I made you his roommate.'' Hiruzen chuckled.

''He saved me from those Iwa weirdos and basically introduced me to you Lord Hokage, I'm really happy I get to live with him because I doubt I'd be able to handle being on my own again like in Kusa.'' Karin said.

''I'm very sorry to hear that, just hearing things like this makes me want to never be involved with Kusa again, but that would be un-Hokage like of me. I have my own question to ask you Karin if you don't mind?''

''What is it?''

''That healing jutsu you did to yourself during your fight with Choji, I'm nearing seventy and I've never seen a jutsu like that before. Is it some sort of kekkei genkai of yours?'' Hiruzen questioned.

''Y-yeah, I guess you can say that.'' Karin answered nervously.

Her nervousness disappeared when she saw Hiruzen smiling warmly at her once more.

''Ah, I see then, well here's Naruto's address and your Konoha headband. I'm honored to have had Naruto introduce us as well as have you become one of us.''

''I appreciate it this Lord Hokage, it really means a lot that you're taking me in.'' Karin said bowing.

''Of course, who am I to leave a foreign kunoichi with no home out there in the world? Just like Naruto I help those in need.''

Karin tied on her Konoha headband and looked in at her reflection in the window and admired how nice it looked compared to Kusa's. After doing Hiruzen signed a file and filled it out with Karin's information and then took a quick snapshot of her for her Konoha I.D. before she took both items and bid the Hokage farewell and exited to office to find Naruto's apartment.

 **-Naruto's Apartment-**

''Ooh man! I can finally enjoy some ramen after being in that crazy forest!'' Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he watched his cup of ramen being heated in the microwave.

He then heard a knock on the door.

''I'm coming!"

The blonde then opened the door and was greeted by the sight of his redhead friend. ''Hey Karin! How did it go with the old man?''

Karin smiled at the blonde and pointed at her new headband, took out her new I.D. and document signed by Hiruzen and Naruto damn near screamed in joy.

''Wow! Old man really made you a kunoichi of the Leaf?

''Yep! He understood where I was coming from and saw that I was not safe in Kusa so he told me I'm better off living here! To make things even better he told me I'll be living with you. On top of that he also said I'll be part of your team!'' Karin explained.

''That...is...AWESOME!" Naruto practically shouted at the top of his lungs and enveloped Karin in a crazy tight hug nearly crushing the girl.

''Ow..Naruto..hug...too tight.'' Karin gagged.

''Oh! Sorry Karin I hope I didn't hurt you!" Naruto said apologetically as he set her down. ''Anyway, I'm glad you're my roommate! I could use the company whenever I don't see Sasuke, Sakura or Kakashi-sensei.''

''Good, now that you have me living with you I'm the boss now!" Karin said, adjusting her glasses which had a small glint in them.

The tone in her voice made Naruto shiver and the aura she was projecting was similar to when she strangled him with her weird chain things. He knew that he had to give in but this was his apartment dang it!

''Wait, this apartment is under my name so you can't do that!"

He was right, this apartment is under his name and if she acted up she could get them both in trouble and they might get evicted so she knew she couldn't lay claim to the whole apartment.

''Yeah, you're right Naruto I'm sorry.'' Karin said giving in.

''Awesome. I have only one bed obviously so you can crash on the couch.'' Naruto said pointing at the furniture.

She knew that she couldn't lay claim to his apartment, but there was one thing she could lay claim to just for this one night. The notion of him saying she can crash on the couch insulted her and she wondered where his manners went since they got back from the tower. Reaching into her pouch she took out a small bottle of pink perfume and pointed the nozzle at Naruto.

''Huh? What are you doing with that Karin?''

Naruto's questioned was answered a second later when Karin pressed down on the spraying mechanism and a huge blast of the pink cosmetic sprayed all over Naruto. It smelled pleasant but the blonde soon felt dizzy and fell over, his eyes replaced by swirls and he was drooling slightly.

''Never tell a lady to sleep on the couch Naruto, you must offer the bed to her and take the couch for yourself.'' Karin said in a matter of fact tone.

The redhead left Naruto dazed on the floor and went into his room and locked it. She then hopped onto the bed the moment she landed on his bed she took in a big whiff of his blanket. She then walked over to his laundry basket and took one of his used jackets and much like the blanket, she took an even bigger whiff of it and sighed in utter content.

 _''He smells really good..''_ She thought with a massive blush.

She then tucked the jacket as best as she could into her pouch and went to bed.


	6. Start Of A New Life

Chapter 6: Start Of A New Life

After arriving in Konoha and telling Naruto that she will be sharing the apartment with him courtesy of the third Hokage Karin had woken up from her sleep and she had never felt so good before. Sitting up the redhead stretched her arms out and gave out a really loud yawn and she was pleased with having the best sleep she had ever had in her life until now.

 _''I've never ever felt so good waking up.''_ Thought the redhead as she got off of Naruto's bed that she had taken control of the night before.

Getting up off of the bed the girl had noticed that she was still wearing her normal shinobi clothes and still had her newly acquired Konoha headband tied around her head and it was right then and there she realized that she had forgotten to go clothes shopping the previous night before and she felt embarrassed.

''I need new clothes..'' Karin said to herself.

The only thing positive about her sleeping in Naruto's. Speaking of Naruto she remembered also that last night she had rendered him unconscious by spraying her trademark perfume attack.

''I should go check on him.''

The redhead walked over to the wall mirror the blonde had in his room and saw that her red hair was in a messy bed head but she didn't mind. ''I look silly..I should've at least gathered my stuff from my house in Kusa before moving here..now I have to buy stuff.''

She then opens the door and saw the blonde sleeping peacefully on the floor of his living room and she thought he looked really cute in that weird position he was in, his butt up and his face down into the couch's cushion. She smiled sadistically to herself as she thought that she should wake up her blonde friend. Tip toeing her way toward the couch and blonde she got a hold of both his shoulders and began to shake him violently.

''WAKE UP NARUTO!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

The speed she was shaking the blonde was enough to turn the boy into a literal blur, almost like a yellow flash and soon enough he began to groan as a result of being shaken violently.

''Oh Kami, Karin stop I think I'm gonna throw up!" Said the blonde.

Hearing the blonde's pleas the redhead ceased her shaking of her friend and set Naruto down and the blonde boy dusted himself off and adjusted his naturally messy hair.

''Thanks for letting me sleep on your bed blondie, it's the most comfortable thing I've ever slept on!" Exclaimed the girl.

''Hey! If I remember correctly you sprayed that weird perfume at me and it knocked me out so you stole my bed from me!" Naruto protested.

''It was because you told me to sleep on the couch! Seriously I thought you were a gentleman!'' Karin retorted.

''I am! Kami I can't believe you knocked me out and stole my bed for the night. My place has two rooms so we can go out and get you a bed of your own ya know.''

Karin knew that moving in with Naruto would come with its own perks such as him buying her food and other household accessories such as perfumes, clothes and...feminine items that she thought the blonde would freak out over buying for her. She didn't even go to Kusa right after the preliminaries and instead went with Naruto and his team straight back to Konoha so that left her with only the clothes on her back and she needed some new things pronto.

''Alright Naruto, today you're going to show me around Konoha and where all the clothes stores are because since we came straight from the tower I need new clothes and make up.'' Karin said authoritatively.

Taking a good look at the girl Naruto noticed that she still wore the same clothes she's been wearing since they met in the Forest of Death and how her hair was messy the blonde almost burst out laughing at how silly his friend looked but he knew that if he did laugh Karin would most likely break his arms and probably kill him with those weird chain things she uses.

''Karin your hair looks really funny, you look like a wrinkled tomato and you stink!" Exclaimed the blonde, pinching his nostrils shut with his hands.

A tic mark formed on Karin's forehead and instantly the redhead grabbed the blonde by the collar of his shirt and held him in the air and began to shake him violently like she had done a few minutes earlier.

''What did you call me Naruto?! You really want to die today huh?!''

''Okay Karin I'm sorry! I'm sorry please stop!" Naruto pleaded before noticing some strange marks on both her forearms. ''Hey, what are these weird marks on your arms?''

Almost immediately Karin stopped shaking her roommate and looked at the marks on her hand and as quickly as she picked him up she dropped the blonde on his behind and turned around trying to hide her forearms from plain sight.

''I-it's nothing Naruto! Just some scars I got when I lived in Kusa.'' Said the redhead defensively.

Getting up and dusting himself off the blonde walked over to Karin and placed a hand on her shoulder. ''C'mon Karin, you can tell me anything I'm all ears. Did you self-harm yourself when you lived in Kusa?''

 _''He only thinks they're scars from cutting myself? He must've only caught a glimpse of them. Good, because I would die if he saw that these are bite marks.''_ Karin thought before turning around, arms still crossed over her chest to hide her weird scars from his prying eyes. ''Y-yeah, remember when I said I was picked on and stuff? Those bullies caused me to self-harm..so..yeah these are scars from using kunai knives on myself.''

''Well you shouldn't have to worry about people picking on you here Karin because Konoha is one of the most friendliest villages out of the five! People here are very friendly so you should fit right in.'' The blonde said enthusiastically.

Karin smiled at her roommate's optimism.

''I hope so, now we need to go and buy me some stuff Naruto because I have nothing.''

''No problem, but first maybe you should change into some of my clothes that don't fit me anymore. I have a few t-shirts that should be about your size.''

''Good, then let me try them on. Hurry hurry come on move it.'' Karin demanded.

The blonde held his hands up in surrender and quickly made his way into his room and walked back out with some sweatpants and t-shirts that looked like he had outgrown them and Karin hoped they would fit her. The blonde boy ran back toward Karin and handed her a plain white t-shirt that seemed too small for him and she took it and went to take her current shirt off before stopping abruptly when she noticed she was about to get nude in front of Naruto.

''What the heck you pervert!" Karin growled.

''What?!''

''Why are you just standing there when I'm about to undress?! Are you trying to sneak a peek of me or what?!''

''What are you talking about?! If you wanted to change you literally could've just went to the bathroom and not make a hassle about it.'' Naruto said, his hands held up in defense. _''Damn, I hope she didn't notice I looked down to try and catch a glimpse of her belly if she did take her shirt off.''_

Karin knew that her friend was right and the only reason she made it looked like she was going to change in front of him was to see if he would try to steal glances at her and she hoped he did.

Despite being teenagers Naruto could tell she was developing well into a young woman and they both were currently fourteen.

''Anyway, I'll go shower now and I can show you around the village so please be patient Karin.'' Said the blonde.

''You'd better hurry up and make it a quick shower Naruto or I'll go in there and toss your ass out do you understand me?'' Karin growled. ''I don't like to be kept waiting blondie.''

Naruto held his hands up in mock surrender. ''Alright alright sheesh.''

He then walked off to his room to get some of new clothes for the day and after doing so he headed into the shower while Karin waited on the couch.

''You can relax on the bed if you want but just don't go through my things please.'' Said the blonde.

Karin snorted before heading for Naruto's room. ''Psh, whatever you say.''

The redhead then closed the door to the bedroom and Naruto prayed to Kami that she wouldn't go through and potentially take one of his belongings. Karin then began to rummage through Naruto's used clothes basket and took a big whiff of a white t-shirt that he had and sighed in content before stuffing it in her bag. She leaped onto the bed to wait for the blonde to finish his shower so that she can freshen up. She then made her way back to the bathroom door and stood there for a second before placing her ear against the door and heard the blonde whistling as he showered.

''Man I love taking a hot shower!" Naruto exclaimed.

It took the blonde teen about ten minutes to clean himself up and as soon as she heard the shower turn off and hearing Naruto push the curtain out of the way she kicked the door open catching the blonde completely off guard.

''What the heck?!'' A towel clad Naruto exclaimed.

''You're done! My turn so get out!"

The power of Karin's voice was enough to rattle the bathroom and left Naruto cowering in fear hoping Karin wasn't going to unleash some more of her anger on him.

''Oh god! You're so loud!" He cried out, hands covering his ears.

Karin didn't respond to his comment and grabbing the extra unused towel that was folded neatly on a nearby stand she grabbed Naruto by the hem of his towels and quite literally threw him out of the bathroom causing the towel that covered him to fly off.

''When a lady showers you don't even think about bothering her! If I catch you peeking I'll kill you!" Karin shouted before closing the door.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his temple as he landed on the wooden floor of his apartment enough that it was sore.

''Why are girls always like that?!'' He shouted before covering his mouth. ''Oops, hope Karin didn't hear that or I'd definitely be dead.''

Noticing that the mirror was still fogged up from the steam from Naruto's shower the redhead wiped some of it away so that she can get a good view of herself and her bed head. Boy did she really look silly, Naruto was right about how she looked.

 _''It feels like it's been forever since I've taken a good, nice and long hot shower.''_ She thought before taking her clothes off and letting it fall off her body.

She turns the handle for hot water and in almost an instant the steamy, hot liquid began to poor out of the shower head and the room began to slowly become steamy. Reaching for the pouring water she gently placed a hand and was met with joy when the temperature of the water was just how she liked it. Hot but still enjoyable and comfortable for her to clean herself. Karin then hopped into the shower and sighed in content at the lovely feeling of the hot shower water all over her body.

 _''Kusa never had hot showers that felt this nice..it was always cold or not very warm.''_ Thought the redhead.

She closed her eyes and saw the shampoo Naruto had and took the bottle and opened it. Sniffing it she was glad that it had a more feminine scent to it and poured some in her hand and began applying it to her hair until it looked like she had a hair made up of suds. The girl took a good half an hour before she was finally satisfied with her shower and turned the faucet off and grabbed the two extra towels that was in the bathroom. She wrapped it around her body before taking the second towel and wrapping it around her wet hair.

''Karin are you done yet? I've set some clothes for you on the bed in my room.'' Naruto said from the other side of the door.

''Yeah I'm done, just give me a second.'' Replied Karin.

The redhead took a good look at herself in the mirror once more and admired how cleaned she looked. If there was one thing she liked so far about Konoha it was that the water was much cleaner than in Kusa where sometimes it would turn brown on an almost regular basis. Turning toward the door she opened it and saw that Naruto was making something in the kitchen and the scent was something she recognized immediately.

''Are you making ramen Naruto?''

The blonde turned around and smiled at his friend. He was clad in a white t-shirt with a frog on it and shorts. ''Mhm, I thought it would be cool if you tried my home cooked ramen since Ichiraku's, the place where I normally get my daily serving of ramen won't be open until later today.''

''Sounds good, let me go and get dressed.''

Karin then walked off toward Naruto's room and closed the door to change. Looking at the bed Karin saw that he had left her a black t-shirt that would fit her just right and gray sweatpants and she almost laughed when he left her a pair of his boxers too. The shirt wasn't enough to cover her scarred arms so she opted to wrap bandages around them.

 _''Good thing I always bring a pair of underwear with me.''_ Karin thought before reaching into her bag and taking said garments out.

She quickly got dressed and using a towel to completely dry her hair it was left in it's signature style and content with everything she left the room and saw that Naruto had finished making the ramen and was filling two bowls with the food. After filling both of their bowls he sets two chopsticks in each of them before sitting down in front of his own.

''Hey Karin the food's ready!'' The blonde said motioning for her to sit at the table.

Karin smiled at walked over to join her blonde friend and sat down across the table from him.

''It smells really good Naruto.''

''Of course it does! I made it ya know? Go ahead and dig in.''

Karin took the two chopsticks and picked the bowl up positioning it near her face. ''Don't mind if I do!"

The two teenagers gobbled down the ramen at such speeds that the soup began to splash all over the table and after emptying his bowl Naruto gave out a loud burp and sigh of satisfaction.

''Oh man, I really love ramen I would hate for it to stop existing.'' He said.

''Finally, I was wondering when you were gonna finish.'' Karin spoke.

Naruto looked at Karin and noticed that she had her arms crossed and a smirk plastered on her face.

''You eat slow do you know that blondie?''

''Wait what, how did you eat it so fast!? We started at the same time.'' Questioned a now confused Naruto.

''Better question is, why do you eat so slow?'' Karin refuted.

Naruto decided not to argue against his friend and shrugged it off before taking the ladle and went to scoop up some more ramen. He held it closer to Karin who held her bowl and positioned it under the utensil.

''That's right Naruto, give me more ramen.'' She said with a scowl.

After filling her bowl up in two scoops the blonde went to fill his own bowl but the sounds of Karin devouring her ramen caught his attention and he set his eyes on his friend. He admits, her hair is really beautiful. He always thought Sakura was the prettiest girl in his class but when he met Karin there was no way to compare the two. He knew that Karin was easier to talk to and she had some similar traits to him as well as similar personalities. He learned that they both liked ramen and when they were growing up nobody really liked them except he thought she had it just a bit worse since she never had friends. Sakura and Sasuke stood up for him when the upperclassmen at their academy tried to bully him and both Kakashi and Rin had a debate on who would get to train him and he still wondered why. He absolutely loved the glasses on her too as they fit her and made her look very sophisticated which she truly was. Naruto wanted to understand why she got picked on despite being a surprisingly good fighter but decided to bring that up another time.

''Naruto I want another bowl! Hello?''

Karin noticed that the blonde was just staring at her in a dreamy state she leaned on the table and waved a hand in front of him.

''Hello?! Earth to Naruto?!''

''Huh? What?''

''I said I'm ready for bowl number three, now c'mon and fill this thing up with more food now!" Karin instructed.

''Oh sorry, I was just zoning out.'' Said the blonde as he began to fill her bowl once more.

The two spent the next hour having a ramen eating contest that Karin initiated and to Naruto's surprise he was beaten badly by the girl and this left him speechless.

''Looks like I win with a lead of ten servings!" Declared the girl.

''Yeah, I thought I ate fast but crap.'' A shocked Naruto muttered.

''And it looks like I ate all the ramen.'' She said, crossing her arms as if she accomplished something.

 _''Yeah, looks like I have some serious competition when it comes to eating ramen. I won't let her take my spot as the best ramen eater in Konoha that's for sure."_ Naruto thought. ''So Karin, now that you ate all of my ramen do you want me to show you around the village?''

''That's exactly what I had planned blondie, not only do I want you to show me around the village, I want you to show me where all the best restaurants are and we can go, well, you can show me were the clothes store is and we'll get some new ones for myself. Also, we need some air freshener for your house because it smells like boys in here.'' Said Karin.

''Okay! Sounds like a plan. Let's clean up first though.''

Together Naruto and Karin expertly cleaned the table and after picking up food that had dropped to the floor as well as washing the dishes they then headed out to walk around the village.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

''Wow, this village is so bustling and active during the day.'' Karin said in awe as she saw lots and lots of people going about their daily routines as they walk through the central district of the village.

''Sure it is! Konoha is the most populated and largest of the great villages! You can meet all kinds of people here.'' Naruto said.

The two teens continued their leisurely walk and Karin noticed that there were a lot of stands on the side of the road selling various goods from street food to ninja tools and this was nothing like she had when living in Kusa.

''In Kusa we never see a lot of people roaming around the village it was almost quiet everyday.'' Said the girl.

''Oh really? I guess it makes sense since Kusa is one of the smallest villages right now.'' Replied the blonde. ''Hey, there's the biggest clothes store we have in the village.''

Karin looked at where the blonde was pointing and saw a large building situated at the end of the road and saw a picture of clothes as well as a kunai.

''Not only is it a clothes store Karin it also sells equipment for the shinobi here.''

The excitement was all too much for Karin to handle and she took off but not before grabbing the blonde by the hand and dashed straight for the store.

''Let's go then!''

''Slow down Karin"! Naruto shouted but his call fell on deaf ears as he was dragged across the road to the building.

Karin charged straight through the door causing a huge dust cloud to fly into the store and the shinobi who were already inside shopping coughed from the sheer thickness and volume of it. As the dust cloud cleared Naruto was seen slowly flailing around as the speed Karin had ran while dragging him behind made him a bit dizzy. Karin? Well she was looking in every possible direction looking at all the items on display on the shelves in the store.

''Now this is what you call a store!" Declared the redhead. ''I am really starting to like Konoha Naruto, in Kusa we had to make our weapons and clothes by hand.''

''Gee, that's nice to know Karin..'' Naruto said, still dazed. ''Anyway, how do you like it? It's pretty neat huh?''

''Neat? It's amazing!'' Karin shouted excitedly.

Before they could go and shop a brown-haired girl with two buns walked up to them with her hands on her hips.

''Hey you two please don't be so loud!''

Naruto and Karin turned around and the blonde instantly recognized the girl as one of his fellow Genin.

''Hey Tenten!"

''Naruto? That was you causing all the ruckus?'' Tenten asked before noticing Karin. ''Aren't you the girl from Kusa who fought and beat Choji?''

Karin looked at Tenten and recognized her as one of the members from Team Guy. you could never miss those buns.

''Yeah, aren't you the girl who fought against Sakura?'' Asked Karin.

''That would be me.''

''Oh, it's too bad you lost. I was surprised pinky beat you considering you almost beat her just with the use of weapons as well. You seem to be fine too.'' Karin said.

''Yeah, you were in pretty bad shape at the end, how did you heal so fast?'' Naruto questioned curiously.

Tenten only smiled. ''Goes to show you that Konoha always had the best medics around. So what are you guys doing here?''

''We're shopping of course! Old man Hokage had Karin become a kunoichi of our village since Kusa didn't want her back.'' Naruto answered.

The mentioning of the word Kusa made Karin feel anger inside but knew that if she lashed out she would be viewed as that one redheaded girl that was constantly on her period.

''He's right.''

Karin's sudden voice made Naruto and Tenten look in her direction.

''What?'' Said Tenten.

Karin looked up from the floor and looked Tenten in the eyes and the brown-haired girl could see the emotion in them.

''My stupid village doesn't want me because after the preliminaries ended the Hokage contacted Kusa's leader to ask about me and they pretended like I didn't exist. So the old man thought I would be better off living here in Konoha which I'm glad for since Kusa is a really terrible place for an outcast like me.'' Explained Karin.

''Oh, I see, I never knew you had a hard life growing up Karin, sorry to hear.'' Said Tenten.

''Eh, don't worry about it, they have no idea how much of a loss it is for them to get rid of me.'' Karin said shrugging.

Naruto patted Karin on the shoulder to show his support for his friend and even though he couldn't read her mind she was grateful she had met him in the forest because if he didn't show up who knows? Maybe she would've been killed by those Iwa Genin or eaten by some snake.

''Say, since you told me that the Hokage transferred you here you're a kunoichi of this village with me. You can probably tell this store sells everything we would want so why don't you and Naruto take a look around?'' Tenten suggested.

''Aren't you a customer here too?'' Karin asked.

Naruto and Tenten both shook their heads.

''She isn't Karin, her parents own this store!" Said the blonde.

''That they do, sadly they aren't feeling well today so I took it upon myself to run it for the day. Feel free to look around and come to the register once you're all set.'' Tenten said before waving at them and she walks away.

''Now that's out of the way should we get shop..woah!''

Naruto felt Karin grabbed him by the hand and once again ran throughout the whole store and she was amazed by what they had in stock.

''Wow! Look at all those kunai and shuriken!" She exclaimed before seeing another display of weapons. ''Look at those katanas!''

''Hey we're only getting you a few things and clothes!" Naruto said hoping she wouldn't ask for the sword.

Karin immediately turned around and shot her blonde friend a glare. ''I don't care, you're getting me what I tell you to get understand?''

The evil tone in her voice made Naruto inwardly shiver in pure fear of her wrath. What a stupid thing to do with her by denying her what she wants.

''Uh..uh..okay..go ahead and pick whatever you want out..I'll pay for it.'' The blonde said.

Karin then patted Naruto on the head like a pet. ''That's a good blondie. Now get me that sword so we can move on!"

Naruto reluctantly took the sword off it's display and Karin took off again and he followed.

 _''This is gonna be a depressing shopping experience.''_ He thought.

Karin ran throughout the whole store the entire time they were there and every time she stopped at a display she would always pick out an item from it and so far Naruto was carrying a fairly large load of various items ranging from several kunai and shuriken holsters, several scrolls as well as a book on increasing one's skill in medical ninjutsu.

Almost three hours would pass before Karin had finally concluded her shopping by picking out an entire aisle of clothes and the blonde didn't even question why she needed to many and just assumed it was a girl thing to have that much clothes.

''There we go! I'm all done Naruto now can you be a sweetheart and pay for me?'' Karin said sweetly.

Naruto was having trouble carrying all the items she had gotten and a pair of kunai almost fell off and landed on his face.

''S-sure thing Karin could you wait outside please?''

Karin smiled a sickeningly sweet smile to her friend and walked out of the store to wait for him as the blonde struggled to make his way toward Tenten who was awaiting his arrival at the register. The sight proved to be humorous for the various other shoppers and they couldn't help but laugh lightly at the blonde's predicament, Tenten included.

He continued to push onward toward the brown-haired girl and every step he took he almost toppled over and it took a good solid five minutes before he finally tossed the pile of items as gently as he could onto the counter.

''So Naruto, how do you like shopping with a girl?'' Tenten asked as she began to bag the items.

''Oh man..that was the worst experience of my life! I never want to do that again!'' Naruto exclaimed rubbing his tired and sore arms.

''You know if you went shopping with me I wouldn't take long like Karin did..okay maybe I would but I wouldn't let you carry everything.''

Tenten finished bagging all the items and Naruto took out his wallet and pulled out an enormous sum of money. The total price was a grand total of 111,897 ryo and that made the blonde's eye almost fly out his socket.

''Why do girls always insist on having the guy spend so much money shopping?!'' Screamed Naruto as he handed the money to Tenten.

''Honestly, even us girls don't know, but you got to remember that she only just became a Konoha kunoichi Naruto so she's broke right now.'' Tenten said as she took the money. ''Here's the receipt Naruto, see you around and good luck in the finals!"

Naruto summoned several dozen shadow clones to carry the bags with him and together they all headed toward the exit.

''Thanks Tenten! Hope you'll be rooting for me!"

The blondes made their way out of the door and the real Naruto spotted Karin sitting on a bench on the sidewalk and she noticed him and his clones carrying all the bags.

''A man should always carry the bag for the lady Naruto, hope you know that.'' She said in a matter of fact tone.

''Yeah yeah..whatever you say Karin.'' All the Naruto's said in unison. ''So where to now?''

''Well you tell me blondie, you're the tour guide after all.'' Snorted the redhead.

Naruto took a moment to think about what he can show Karin next.

''Hm, I got it, why don't we go out to my favorite ramen stand?'' He suggested.

Karin was about to object but then her stomach betrayed her with a loud growl. ''That sounds like a good idea, I could use some food in my stomach..'' She said rubbing it.

''Awesome, but first let's drop the bags at my house before doing so, I don't feel like carrying all this.'' Naruto said.

''Sounds good, I wouldn't want to walk around wearing these, I want to try on some of the clothes I got.''

 **-Ichiraku Ramen Stand-**

After heading back to Naruto's house to put all of Karin's new ninja tools and clothes away the two friends were now headed toward the east side of Konoha where the ramen stand was. Karin had taken off the t-shirt and sweatpants Naruto had her temporarily wear and changed into a set of new clothes. Her new outfit consisted of a purple long sleeved shirt with a white t-shirt under it with black shorts. She wore black sandals with mesh leggings and she had caught Naruto eyeing her when she changed and bonked him on the forehead that was enough to leave a little bump on it.

''You never gawk at a woman like that, you had to learn the hard way huh?'' Karin said as they approached the stand.

''It wasn't my fault you looked good in your new clothes! I'm sure any guy would look at you too I mean, you're quite pretty so expect a guy to look at you.'' Naruto said in defense, until he realized what he said.

Karin blushed at his unintended and unexpected compliment and the two stopped in their tracks right at the counter of the ramen stand.

''Uh, I mean..'' Naruto couldn't think of something to say in his defense.

''D-don't worry about it Naruto, I'm sure you didn't mean to say that.'' Karin said. _''It's nice to know you see me that way..''_

 _''I did mean it though.''_ Naruto thought.

The two teenagers stood there completely silent as they looked at each other until..

''Naruto! It's been a week since your last visit!'' A girl with brown hair with a cloth wrapped on her head and a white apron exclaimed.

The girl's voice caught both teens off guard and they nearly jumped through the ceiling at being caught off guard.

''Holy crap Ayame you scared me!'' Naruto said holding his hand over his rapidly beating heart.

''Yeah what's the deal?!'' Karin, who was in the same state as Naruto said.

Ayame giggled into her hand at the teens' silliness.

''Sorry for scaring you and your friend Naruto but I couldn't resist!''

Naruto and Karin took a seat in front of the girl.

''I sure miss eating the ramen here! This is Karin by the way Ayame.'' Naruto said.

''Nice to meet you, any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine.'' Ayame said shaking hands with the redhead.

''Guess I can say the same thing, you seem really nice.'' Karin complimented.

''I've never seen you around the village before, are you a foreign friend of his?'' Questioned the waitress.

''I'm originally from Kusa, but transferred here, that's all.'' Karin answered.

''I see, so I take it that Naruto took you here on a date huh?'' Teased Ayame.

Karin and Naruto immediately blushed at the girl's teasing and they began to protest the idea.

''We are not dating Ayame! She's my friend that's all!'' Shouted Naruto.

''Where did you even get such an idea in the first place?!'' Karin screamed.

''Relax you two! I'm only joking!'' Ayame said in defense. ''Naruto I know you want the usual, what will you be having Karin?''

The notion of eating ramen calmed the two teens down and Karin looked at the small poster on the wall that had all the different flavors of ramen listed as well as all the side dishes. Having already eaten all the flavors of ramen listed she decided to have what her friend was having.

''Whatever Naruto is getting I'll get it.'' She said.

''Alright, I'll get cooking right away!"

Now that they were left alone this left Karin the opportunity to make more conversation with Naruto.

''So Naruto, the way you talked about this place earlier means you come here quite often huh?''

The blonde nodded. ''That's right, when I was growing up no other place would allow me to eat but here. Ayame's dad owns the place and he gave me free bowls of ramen as I grew up.''

That's right, Karin had forgotten that he was hated by his village and she was curious to know why.

''Why do they hate you Naruto if I may ask?''

Naruto's face softened at the question and he only looked at the counter. ''Honestly, I don't know and I've always wondered myself. Kakashi and the old man refused to tell me but I don't think they know either.''

Karin only shook her head in disapproval.

''Sounds like the Hokage and your sensei is keeping something from you.''

''Probably, but I'm not gonna pester them to know the answer, I'm sure I'll find out one day.''

 _''I hope you do. How could someone as likable as him be despised? I just don't understand, these villagers must be blind to see that wonderful personality of his.''_ Karin thought.

 _''Whatever the reason is for them to not like me, I know it's much worse than what Karin went through.''_ Naruto thought.

''I find it really hard to hate you, I know we haven't known each other long but from what I've seen so far you're a really likable guy Naruto. I wouldn't mind being with someone like you.'' She said teasingly.

Naruto looked at Karin with a slight blush. ''You really think so? I always thought I was annoying!''

Karin inwardly giggled at his silliness. ''Annoying yes, but very likable!"

''Thanks Karin, I can say the same thing to you too! You come off as mean..uh..um..I mean you're a very tough girl and I like that! I want a girlfriend like you some day! You're very pretty and nice."

 _''That's right, watch what you say around me blondie.''_ Karin thought evilly, until she heard the pretty part. ''Wait..you really think I'm pretty?''

''Of course I do! Why would I lie?'' Naruto said shyly.

''You're lying.'' Karin said sternly.

''What?! I am not!"

Karin began to giggled and poked the blonde on the cheek much to his annoyance. ''Relax Naruto, I'm just messing with you.''

Naruto sighed in relief. ''Oh man! I thought you really meant that I was laying!''

''You said was, so you were lying?''

''Oh come on!"

''I'm just playing sheesh!" Karin said faking annoyance. _''No guy has ever complimented me the way you do..''_

''Food is ready!" Ayame exclaimed.

The girl was carrying two bowls of ultra mega sized ramen bowls and placed them gently in front of the teens.

''I hope you two enjoy the extra extra extra extra extra pork, beef and shrimp ramen special!"

''That looks good!" Karin exclaimed and before Naruto could begin eating his bowl the redhead had already finished hers.

 _''Uh..that was fast.''_ Naruto thought.

Naruto then began to devour his bowl at a rapid pace as Ayame set another for the redhead and before the waitress knew it the two of them got into a ramen eating contest and she could only watch in amusement as food and soup began to splash all over the counter.

 ***1 hour later***

''I ate so much..I think I'm pregnant with a ramen baby..'' Karin said.

''I feel like there's a human in my stomach.'' Naruto burped.

Ayame chuckled as she was amused at how much ramen and bowls these two teenagers went through.

''My my Naruto it looks like you have some serious competition for the title of ramen king!''

''I'm the ramen queen, I think the king's reign is over.'' Karin gloated.

''No it's not!''

Naruto and Karin both wanted to go another round but they knew that if they ate some more their stomachs would probably burst so the redhead decided to save the competition for another time.

''What's the bill Ayame? Naruto here is paying for our food.'' Karin said.

''Let's see...that would be... 10,000 ryo please.''

Ayame held out her hand for the money and Naruto could only gasp in shock at the amount of money Karin had him give up again.

''WHY ARE GIRLS SO EXPENSIVE?!''

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

''Thanks for paying for our meal Naruto! You're such a sweetheart.'' Karin said giving the blonde's cheek a pinch.

''Eh...I've never seen my wallet so skinny before..'' The blonde said.

''Relax Naruto, you still have a lot of money in that thing, speaking of which, how do you fit so much money into a little wallet like that?''

''It's..magic..what do you want to do now?''

Karin placed a finger on her lip and thought about the question before shrugging. ''No idea, we went shopping my new clothes and ninja tools and we ate the best ramen I've ever eaten in my life. Your call.''

It hit him.

''Oh I know! I got a really nice place to show you and since it's sunset now is the perfect time!"

Like what Karin had did before with him the blonde grabbed her by the hand and proceeded to drag her across the entire village.

''Woooah slow down Naruto!"

 **-Hokage Monument-**

''So you dragged me all the way here for what?'' Karin said as she dusted herself off.

''We're at the top of the Hokage monument.'' Naruto answered.

''I know that, I mean it looks cool but..''

Karin was unable to finish her sentence when she felt Naruto place a hand on the top of her head and moved her head to face west.

''Look.''

The girl was awestruck at the sight before her. Never in her life had she seen such a beautiful site in her life as she looked at the setting sun.

''Wow..''

''The reason I brought you here was because the Hokage monument is the best place to watch the sun set! I always come here to have some time to myself and my team know to never bug me when I'm up here.'' Said Naruto.

Karin kept staring at the setting sun and she was grateful that her friend had brought her here for such a breathtakingly beautiful view.

''In Kusa..we never get to see the sun set because our village is literally in the middle of a giant mushroom forest..it blocks out the sun so it's always miserable there.'' Karin said.

''Well now that you're out of that place you get to experience this view with me every evening if you want.'' Naruto said putting an arm around her.

The sudden gesture caught her off guard as she was lost in the beautiful site but welcomed the sign of affection. She had only been here for not even a day and Karin could tell Konoha was going to give her a new life and with Naruto as her friend she couldn't wait to have moments like these with him again and after almost an hour the two friends decided to head back to Naruto's apartment to call it a day.

 **-Naruto's Apartment-**

''Huh? What's this?''

Naruto and Karin had arrived at the front door to his home only to find a note sticking to the door. Taking it the blonde and redhead read it together.

 _Hey Naruto, Karin. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up that since we are given one month to train you guys for the finals I've decided to start it at around 10 in the morning tomorrow. I won't be the only one training you guys since a former teammate of mine wants to pitch in as well. Anyway, that's all I have to say so I'll see you guys tomorrow at the training field._

 _-Kakashi_

''Oh, that's right I completely forgot we still have to train for the finals.'' Karin said.

''Yeah, I forgot too but looks like we're gonna start tomorrow so maybe we should call it a night now.''

Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment and leaped onto the couch. ''I'll crash on the couch from now on Karin, you can have the bed, it's yours.''

Karin questioned why Naruto was being insistent on giving the bed to her but decided to play along with him.

''That's right, the woman comes first blondie. I'll see you in the morning Naruto.'' Karin said with a wave.

Naruto watched as she walked into his room and once she closed the door shut he had other thoughts.

''Man! I only did that so you wouldn't strangle me to death with those weird chain things she can shoot out! Girls..''

Karin walked over to the dresser and took off her top leaving her in her white t-shirt and took her sandals and leggings off and laid on the bed. She then took off her glasses and set them on the small stand beside the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

 _''He's the only real friend I have, I really don't understand why the villagers don't like him! He has a great personality and his smile is cute and he is good looking. I may not show it Naruto, but I really appreciate you even if I come off as mean.''_ She thought with a warm smile as she closed her eyes.

Karin couldn't explain it, but since the day started she would look at Naruto and feel a weird feeling deep down. She soon drifted off into sleep and the snoring of the two teens filled the house.


End file.
